A Akatsuki vai pro Hopi Hari!
by MoonDarker
Summary: Uma idéia maluca , um parque de diversão , a tropa Akatsuki e três retardadas com problemas mentais 8D o que será que vai dar ? É só ler! .
1. Oba! Hopi Hari!

Primeira Fanfic com os Akaaas!!! Táa pequenininhoo assim como a minhaa criatividadee!! HEHEHE!!

**coisinhass da fanfic:**

**-beijando sasori- **= ação, emoção e etc!

: oi senpaaai!!! = fala

_"Eu amo o Sasori Danna" _= pensamento!

(hahaha) = eu que me meto! ^.^

* * *

**A Akatskuki vai ao Hopi Hari!**

**Cap.1 - Oba! Hopi Hari!**

Todos estavam no esconderijo no maior TÉDIO!

Tobi, Deidara, Hidan e Kakuzo jogavam banco imobiliário.

**Tobi:** Tobi ganhar, Tobi ser um bom garoto!

**Deidara: **Você só ganhou R$ 50,00, un!

**Kakuzo: **háá, mas eu não vou te pagar!

**Tobi: -chorando- **Kakuzo do mal!

**Deidara: -olhar maligno para Kakuzo- **Dá logo o dinheiro,un!

**Kakuzo: **Não, o dinheiro é meu!

**Hidan: **PQP! Dá logo essa Poxxx de dinheiro pra ele!

**Tobi: -abraço no Hidan- **Tobi te ama! **–porrada.**

**Hidan: **Cai fora caraxxx! Eu sô macho!

**Deidara: **E eu sou a Barbie, un! ^.\)

**Tobi: **Sério? Tobi querer brincar com você Barbie-chan! (que tipo de brincadeira?)

**Todos menos Tobi: **¬¬'

**Tobi: **O.O'

**Hidan: **Cacexx, você só percebeu que ele é a Barbie hoje?

**Deidara: **Vai se fuxxx!

**Hidan:** Vai você seu FDP!

**Kakuzo: **Vão pra PQP vocês dois!

**Tobi: **TOT **–sai correndo- **BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

**Deidara: **Boa Kakuzo você assustou a criança! ¬.\)

**Kakuzo: **Foi você e o Hidan seu animais!

**Hidan: **Claro que não seu ignóbel, eu concordo com o Dei, a culpa é sua!

**Kakuzo:** Poxxx, eu não vou perder meu tempo falando com dois imbecis como vocês.**- sai do nada.**

**Hidan & Dei: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Na sala....**

**Itachi: **Kisame eu não quero ver os seus parentes!

**Kisame: **Mas Itachi-san, não é sempre que a tia Gertrudes aparece no "Discovery Channel"!

**Itachi: **¬/.\¬

**Sasori: **Kisame, eu vi um parente seu esses dias!

**Kisame: **Sério, onde? O.O

**Sasori: **Posso mostrar? **–risada maníaca.**

**Kisame: **Yup! -**Dá controle da TV pro Sasori.**

**Sasori: -coloca no canal de culinária- **Bem aqui! Muahahahahahahahaha

***um peixe estava sendo assado***

**Kisame: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAAOO!! Tio Pablo! ToT

**Pein: -introsa- **Que gritaria é essa aqui?

**Itachi & Sasori: **Culpa do Kisame!

**Pein: -olhar maligno para Kisame.**

**Kisame: **Mas eu vi o Tio Pablo sendo assado!

**Pein: **Problema é teu! Eu tava fazendo uma coisa importante!

**Itachi: -fofoca com Sasori- **Ele devia estar agarrando a Konan!

**Sasori: -fofocando- **Né, o cabelo dele ta mais zuado do que o normal! (fofoqueiros!! HAHAHA xD!)

**Pein: **Eu ouvi isso!

**Todos: **hahahahahhahahaaaa!

**Kisame: **Nossa veio que tédio!

**Itachi: **É... **–momento Uchiha feliz-** Tive uma idéia! ^/O\^

**Todos: -medo.**

**Itachi: **¬/.\¬ , que foi? Eu também tenho meus momentos!

**Sasori: **Ta, mas qual é a idéia gênio?

**Itachi: **Bem... Que tal a gente ir ao Hopi Hari*?

**Kisame: **Verdade! É muito maneiro!

**Sasori: **E ai Pein-sama?

**Pein: **Não sei...

**Todos menos Pein: -carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.**

**Pein: **Pode ser arriscado...

**Todos menos Pein: -carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.**

**Pein: **Mas e se...

**Todos menos Pein: -carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.**

**Pein: **Ta bom! A gente vai!

**Todos menos Pein: **Uhull!!

**Pein: **Vão lá chamar os outros ignóbeis!

**Todos: **Hai! **–saem.**

**Konan: **O que aconteceu Pein-kun?

**Pein: **Ai Konanzinha, nós vamos ao Hopi Hari que tal?

**Konan: -agarra Pein- **Uhull! Não agüentava mais ficar nesse muquifo!

**Pein: **¬:¬'

**Konan: **^.^

**Na sala de reuniões...**

**Pein: **Estão todos presentes?

**Hidan: **Menos a Barbie e o Fuinha. (xD)

**Barbie e Fuinha: **Heey!

**Hidan: **¬¬'

**Pein: **Que seja... Eu chamei vocês aqui para um comunicado importante...

**Todos menos Pein: **O.O

**Pein: **Nós vamos no Hopi Hari!

**Todos: **Uhull!!

**Pein: -indo pro carro-** se embora pro carro!

**Todos: **Hai! **–indo pro carro.**

E assim se foram...

**No esconderijo...**

**Zetsu: **Viu? Eu disse pra gente não se atrasar! **Mas a culpa do atraso foi sua! **Ah, vai se fuxxx! **Vai você seu FDP!**

* * *

***Hopi Hari é um parque que tem em vinhedo!**

Hahahahaaa, beem eu esperoo que tenham gostadoo!! Tive essa idéia no meioo de uma aula de redação O.O

Maas atée que ficou legalzinha née?? Prometo nãao demorar pra colocar o proximo Cap!!

Mandem reviws ou não vão ganhar um beijinho do Danna!

**Deidara: **eei! o Danna é sóo meu!

**Eu: **Táa boom!!

Ja, Ne!


	2. Problemas no caminho

Maiis um capítuloo BAAAKAAA praa vocêes!!

**Deidara: **Quem aqui é baka, un?

**Itachi: **Você!

**Eu: **hahahahaaa, na verdadee toodoos vocêes!!

Booomm com vocêees... **A SUPEER FANFIC MEGA BAAKAA!! **(sérião gente eu normalmente sou mais normal que isso tá!)

* * *

**Cap.2 – Problemas no caminho**

Saindo da sede da Akatsuki, Pein teve o leve pressentimento de que o dia não ia ser fácil.

Estavam em uma vã, na frente estavam o Pein e a Konan;

Atrás estavam o Sasori(na ponta), o Deidara, o Tobi e o Itachi(na outra ponta);

Mais atrás ainda(xD) estavam o resto, Kisame, Hidan e Kakuzo.

Lembrando que o Zetsu foi esquecido...

**Tobi: **Pein-sama, a gente já está chegando?

**Pein: **Ainda não Tobi... ¬:¬'

**Konan: **Pein-kun, eu acho que nós vamos pegar trânsito!

**Pein: **Por que Konanzinha?

**Hidan: **PQP, o que que esse monte de carro ta fazendo aqui caraxxx?!

**Kisame: **Indo pro parque?

**Deidara: **Jura, un? (sarcasmo total! xD)

**Itachi: **ToT

**Sasori: **Itachi-san, por que você está chorando? O.O

**Itachi: **Eu quero chegaar logoooooo!!

**Todos menos Itachi: **¬¬

**Sasori: **_"pensei que ele era o único normal daqui!"_

**Itachi: **PARA DE PENSAR QUE EU SOU ANORMAL SASORI!

**Todos: **oO

**Tobi: **Sasori ser um mal garoto!

**Deidara: **Calado Tobi, un!

**Konan: **Deidara não seja malvado com o Tobi!

**Deidara: **Mas ele é irritante, un! ¬.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi não ser irritante!

**Hidan: **Cacexx você é sim!

**Tobi: **buááááááá!!!

**Sasori: **Boa Hidan você fez a criança chorar!

**Pein: **Konanzinha me responde, por que eu deixei esse bando de idiotas entrarem na minha organização?

**Konan: **Porque você é um idiota também! ^.^

**Todos menos Pein & Kakuzo: **HAISUHASIHAIUHIUHAIUHAIUSHIASHAHSIUHAIHSUIHASISHAIUSHASAHUIAHSUIHSAUIHSIUH

**Pein: **HAHAHA! **–sarcasmo.**

**Kisame: **To com medo!!

**Itachi: **Por que? O/.\O'

**Kisame: **Eu acho que o Kakuzo morreu aqui!

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi sempre achar que Kakuzo-senpai fosse imortal!Oo

**Todos menos Tobi & Kakuzo: **Eu também!

**Hidan: **Mas ele ta MUITO quieto!

**Sasori: **Vai ver que ele ta dormindo...

**Deidara: **Danna, não seja burro eu to vendo ele daqui... Ta com os olhos abertos! O.\)

**Tobi: **Ohh, Kakuzo-senpai dorme com os olhos abertos que nem o Shark boy e a Lava girl!

**Todos: - gota imensa.**

**Konan: **Pein-kun eu acho que você errou o caminho...

**Kakuzo: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAAAAOOOO!!! Gasolina gasta dinheiro!! Errar o caminho está totalmente fora de cogitaçãaaaaooo!!

**Hidan: **Caraxxx não precisa gritar no meu ouvido poxxx!

**Kisame: **Ele ta vivo! ^.^

**Pein: **CALEM AS BOCAS POXXX, SEU BANDO DE IGNÓBEIS!

**Deidara: **A gente já não passou por aqui?

**Konan: **Foi o que eu disse, mas esse energúmeno metido a machista **–olha pra Pein- **acha que está tudo bem!

**Itachi: -olhar maligno pra Pein- **Por culpa sua a gente vai demorar pra chegar lá! =[

**Sasori: **O que você tem hoje Itachi-san?

**Tobi: **Itachi-senpai está muito estranho... Tobi acha que ele precisa de um abraço! ^.^

**Deidara & Hidan: **Calado Tobi!

**POOOOOOOOOWW! **(Era pra ser o barulho de um pneu estourando)

**Kakuzo: **Nãããããããaaaoo!! Trocar de pneu é gastar dinheiro! x.x **–desmaia.**

**Hidan: **Puxx merda! Agora a gente vai demorar mais pra chegar naquela budega!

**Deidara: **Nãaao! Mais tempo com o Tobi, un!

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi ser um bom garoto! ^^

**Sasori: **E eu to namorando o Deidara!

**Tobi: **Oo

**Kisame: **sabiiiaa!! Eu sempre soube que vocês eram gays!

**Hidan: **Vai Kakuzo se FDP ta me devendo R$20,00!

**Kakuzo: -pagando Hidan- **Toma seu infeliz!

**Tobi: -traumatizado.**

**Sasori & Deidara: **Affee!! ¬¬'

**Konan: **Algum imprestável vai lá ajudar o Pein a trocar o pneu.

**Todos: -olham para Kisame.**

**Kisame: **Nem vem!

**Itachi: -olhar maligno para Kisame- **Você vai ir ajudar Kisame-san?

**Kisame: -medo- **Ha... Hai! (quero o Kisame pra mim, é tão fácil mandar nele!ashiuhai)

**Hidan: **Alguém aqui percebeu que o ignóbel do Tobi calou a boca?

**Todos menos Tobi & Hidan: **YUP!

**Deidara: **Deve ter ficado traumatizado por causa do que o Danna falou, un **–agarra o braço do Sasori- **^.\)

**Todos os outros: **O.O'

**Konan: **Vocês sabem que o Pein não gosta de viadice na Akatsuki né?

**Deidara: **¬.\)

**Kakuzo: **Só se for por dinheiro! ^.^

**Resto: -ultra gota.**

**Pein: -entrando no carro.**

**Kisame: -entrando no carro.**

**Hidan: **Consertaram aquela poxxx?

**Pein & Kisame: **Sim...

**Itachi: **UHUUUUUULLLL!!! ^/o\^

**Deidara: -fofoca com Sasori- **Ele realmente ta estranho né?

**Sasori: -fofocando- **Muito estranho!

**Itachi: **Eu posso estar ficando cego, mas surdo eu não to ta!

**Pein: **Próxima parada...

**Konan: **Hopi Hari!

**Todos menos Tobi: **UHUUUUULLLLL!!!!

**Pein: **Tobi?!

**Tobi: **Dei... saso... namo... AAAAAHHHH!! **–traumatizado.**

**Todos: -mega blaster gota.**(AFFEEE falta de criatividade TOTAL!

* * *

E aii goostaraaam?? Táa eu seei que fuii burraaa posteei doiss capítuloos em um diia mas enquanto a criatividade táa fértil a gentee teem que aproveitar née??

**AVISOO MEEGAA IMPORTAANTEE!! Deixem Reviews!! **(NOSSAA quee importante!)  
Maaass ass reviews fazem eu teer uma noçãao se a Fic táa ficandoo boaaa ~xD

**Itachi: **Quem mandar ganha um beijo do Deidara!

**Dei: **quem disse?

**Ita: **EO! ¬/.\¬'

**Eo: **E eu também!

**Dei: **Táa boom! ¬.\)

**Ja, ne!**


	3. Finalmente chegamos!

Capitulo e que Dei-chan diz que é gay! Oo

**Dei: **heey! Eu não falo nada disso!

**Moon: **Não conscientemente! **-risada maníaca.**

**Dei: -MEEDO-** como você sabe?

**Moon: **Simples... eu escrevo isso!

**Dei: **Oo

Beem, vamoos a Fic!

**coisinhass da fanfic:**

**-beijando sasori- **= ação, emoção e etc!

: oi senpaaai!!! = fala

_"Eu amo o Sasori Danna" _= pensamento!

(hahaha) = eu que me meto! ^.^

**

* * *

****Cap.3 – Finalmente no parque.**

Nossos queridinhos Akatsukis após duas horas de viajem encontravam-se em uma situação crítica. Os únicos acordados eram o Pein e o Kakuzo(que contava dinheiro ¬¬'). O resto dormia que nem bebes (detalhe: O Itachi, o Sasori e o Deidara dormiam de mãos dadas!).

Finalmente eles chegaram...

**Pein: -chacoalhando Konan- **Konanzinha meu amor acorda...

**Konan: -limpando a baba- **O que foi Pein-kun?

**Pein: **Chegamos! ^:^

**Konan: **Nossa, como aqui ta quieto! O.o

**Pein: **É que aqueles inúteis estão dormindo.

**Konan: **Então acorda eles uai! (caipirice totaaal!)

**Pein: -berrando- **SEU BANDO DE IGNÓBEIS IMPRESTÁVEIS ACORDEM!

**Todos: **AAAAAAHHHH!! O.O'

**Hidan: **VAI TOMA NO CX AQUELE FDP LAZARENTO QUE ME ACORDOU, CARAXXX!

**Pein: **NÃO FALA PALAVRÃO POXXX!

**Resto: **¬¬'

**Itachi: **Pein-sama por que você nos acordou? **–olhinhos brilhando.**

**Pein: **Por que a gente chegou!

**Todos: **Uhuulll!!

**Sasori: **Ahmm, chefia... Nós temos um problema...

**Konan: **Que foi Sasori-san?

**Sasori: **É que a loirinha ta apagada no meu colo! ¬¬'

**Tobi: **Deixa com Tobi! Tobi acordar o Deidara-senpai!

**Kakuzo: **Vai rápido porque tempo é dinheiro!

**Kisame: **Cala a boca!

**Tobi: -chega no ouvido do Deidara e dá um berro- **DEIDARA-SENPAI O ITACHI-SENPAI TÁ BEIJANDO O SASORI-SENPAI!

**Deidara: -acorda desesperado- **CADÊ AQUELE VAGABUNDO?! O.\)

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬'

**Deidara: -chorando- **Você ta me traindo Sasori-danna?! To\)

**Sasori: -abraçando Deidara- **Calma... foi só o susto... Ei, por que eu estaria te traindo?

**Hidan: **HÁ, Kakuzo se fuxxx, eu disse que o Sasori ia trair a Barbie!

**Kakuzo: -aura maligna- **Toma seus R$5,00!

**Itachi: -olhar maligno- **Vamos logo!

**Pessoinha: -saindo do carro e indo até o portão principal.**

**Perto da fonte que tem na entrada...**

**Itachi: -fofoca com Deidara- **Ei Deidara, fica comigo lá no parque?

**Deidara: -fofocando e com medo- **Cai fora véio, eu sou homem, un! O.\)

**Itachi: -só na fofoca- **Não isso sua mula! Pra andar comigo no parque! E... tá bom Barbie eu acredito MESMO que você é macho! ú/.\ù

**Pein: **Ta bom inúteis, eu não vou ficar de baba de vocês, SÓ NÃO MANCHEM O NOME DA AKATSUKI!

**Todos: **Hai!

**Itachi: **Qual de vocês não tem medo de adrenalina?

**Deidara & Kakuzo: **EU!

**Itachi: **Só?

**Resto menos Pein e Konan: **Só!

**Itachi: **Puta decepção eim? Falou então... Dei, Kakuzo vamos lá!

**Deidara: -cena dramática- **Adeus Danna!

**Sasori: **Adeus! _"Já vai tarde loirinha de farmácia!"_

**Itachi, Dei & Kakuzo: -indo.**

**Kisame: **Hidan e Sasori, vamos indo também!

**Povinho a cima: -indo.**

**Tobi: **Pessoas esqueceram do Tobi... Mas Tobi ser um bom garoto! ToT

**No grupo dos corajosos...**

**Itachi: **Qual vocês querem ir primeiro?

**Deidara: **Vamos na montanha russa? É que depois a fila aumenta!

**Kakuzo: **É de graça? (Affeeee!!! ~xD)

**Deidara & Itachi: **¬¬'

**Kakuzo: **Que fooi?

**Deidara: -ignora Kakuzo- **Pode ser... Itachi, por que você está TÃO FELIZ? O.\)

**Kakuzo: **É mesmo fuinha... Por que?

**Itachi: **Prometem que não falam pra ninguém?

**Kakuzo & Deidara: **Hai!

**Itachi: **É porque eu AMO parques! Quando eu era pequeno minha mãe sempre trazia eu e o Sasukemo pra cá! ^/.\^

**Kakuzo: **Estranhooooo!!

**Deidara: **^.\) , Fofo! Já que conhece aqui Ita, pra onde fica a montanha ruça?

**Ita: **Ta vendo aquela subida imensa que tem ali?

**Kakuzo: **Ta, e daí?

**Ita: **É aquela montanha ruça! ^/.\^

**Deidara: **É alta né?!

**Ita: **Com medo Dei? **–malvado.**

**Dei: **Claro que não! Vamos nessa! ^.\)

**Kakuzo: -fofoca com Ita- **Que apostar que ele vai se borrar de medo?

**Ita: -fofoquinha- **Háá, ele vai nem que seja a força! **–aura maligna.**

**Kakuzo: -fofocando- **Falou, aposto R$50,00 que você não consegue fazer a bixinha ir no brinquedo!

**Ita: -fofoca- **Apostado!

**Dei: -brisando.**

**Enquanto isso no grupo dos medrosos...**

**Kisame: -fofoca com Hidan- **O Hidan, vamos enfiar o Sasori no castelinho da alegria só pra zuar?

**Hidan: -fofoca- **Firmeza! (Eita povo fofoqueiro esse né?)

**Kisame: **Ei Sasori-san, eu sei de um ótimo lugar onde tem marionetes!

**Hidan: **PQP, lá tem as melhores que você já viu!

**Sasori: -obcecado- **ONDE, ONDE?

**Kisame: **É só me seguir...

**Sasori: -seguindo Kisame e Hidan- **TÁ. ^.^

**Kisame: -para em frente a um castelão gigante- **É aqui!

**Sasori: **Mas isso é um simples castelinho de crianças!

**Hidan: **Caraxxx, é uma exposição de marionetes!

**Kisame: -empurrando Sasori pra dentro- **Vamos.

**Lá dentro...**

**Sasori: **Vocês dois são uns FDP! Só tem uns bonequinhos cantando aqui!

**Hidan: **Ah, vai se fuxxx, é igual a poxxx da sua arte!

**Sasori: -veia na testa- **O que foi?

**Kisame: -segurando Sasori- **Ele não disse nada né Hidan?

**Hidan: **Claro que não! xP

**Vamos ver o Tobi... xD**

**Tobi: -parado olhando pro elevador*- **Tobi ainda irá de te encarar, ó grande torre elevatorial! (? – falando sozinho... MEDOO DOO TOBI-CHAN!)

* * *

***briquedo que sobe e depois despenca com tudo!***

E Aii gostaraam?? Essee ficoouu maiorzinhooo mass quasee naada!! Aii gentee valeeu pelas reviews, elas me encorajam a continuar! EMOcionada!

agora comoo prometido...

**Gaby-chan Stein: **Vinhedo é uma cidade pequena, fica perto de campinas... que fica perto de São Pauloo! quee boom que gostou da Fic! ^^

**Dei: -beijinho na gaby.!**

**Moon: **Aêê! Vai lá Deii!!

**Lala-Hyuuga: **Hahahaaa promessaa ée dividaa! DEEEEIII!!

**Dei: **Eu!!

**Moon: **Dá um beijinho na Lala!

**Dei: -beijinho na Lala. **

**Moon: **Prontinhu!

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **Quee boom quee vocêe achou engraçado! Eu sou meio retardada pra essas coisas... HAHAHA, vai querer beijinhoo do Dei tambéem née??

**Dei: -beijinhoo na Yuki. **

**Moon: **Faloo galeera até o próximoo Cap.! mandem reviews vai ter beijinho do Ita-kun!

**Ja, ne!**


	4. Apostas, aventuras, IRMÃOZINHO!

AAAHHH, mais um Cap fresquinho... Deidara irá finalmente beijar Sasori?

**Dei: **É CLARO QUE NÃO!

**Moon: **Por que não?

**Dei: **Por favor!

**Moon: **Tá Bom Dei!

**Dei: **^.\)

* * *

**Cap. 4 – Apostas, aventuras, IRMÃOZINHO?!**

Nossos Akas se divertiam no parque, claro, diversão na teoria deles...

**Corajosos...**

**Itachi: **Que saco ficar nessa fila! ¬/.\¬'

**Kakuzo: **Cala a boca que pelo menos é de graça!

**Carinha do pandeiro 1: -chama Deidara- **E ai gatinha qual é o seu nome?

**Deidara: -olhar maligno- **EU SOU MACHO, UN!

**Carinha do pandeiro 2: **Você é traveco?

**Deidara: **ora seus... **–aura maligna.**

**Itachi: -segurando Deidara- **Calma aê Dei, deixa que eu cuido disso!

**Carinha do pandeiro 1: **Olha, outro traveco!

**Carinha do pandeiro 2: **Devem ser um casal!

**Itachi: **Mangekyou (ta certo?) sharingan!

**Carinhas do pandeiro: **x.x'

**Kakuzo: **Itachi seu ignóbel agora vão perguntar o que a gente fez com eles!

**Itachi: **Relaxa e goza! Ninguém viu nada!

**Tiozinho da frente: **Eu vi!

**Dei: **Que é você?

**Tiozinho: **Tem certeza que não sabe... Ita-kun!

**Akas: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAAAAOOO!!! x.x , x.\) , x/.\x!

**Medrosos...**

**Sasori: **EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

**Hidan: **CALA A BOCA POXXX!

**Sasori: **VEM CALAR O ESTRUPÍCIO!

**Hidan: **NÃO PERCO MEU TEMPO COM FDPs COMO VOCÊ! VAI DE FUXXX!

**Kisame: **Se vocês não pararem com isso nós vamos ser expulsos!

**Sasori & Hidan: **CALADO!

**Kisame: **estressados!

**Sasori: **Mas não é você que está preso num castelinho cheio de bonequinhos cantantes! Ò.Ó

**Hidan & Kisame: **¬¬'

**Hidan: **Nós ta tudo no mesmo barco poxxx!

**Kisame: **É Sasori-san, foi só uma brincadeira!

**Sasori: **Mas essas coisas nem se comparam a minha arte!

**Kisame & Hidan: **imagina! (sarcasmo TOTAL!)

**Sasori: _|_**

**Hidan: **Ou, o Pein-sama e a Konan já devem estar se comendo por ai né?

**Kisame: **Não sei, acho que num parque assim...

**Sasori: **Com certeza!

**Hidan: **PQP, esses dois cornos são rápidos pra caraxxx!

**Sasori: **Também acho!

**Kisame: **Num lugar melhor eu concordo, mas não em um parque de diversão!

**Hidan: **Quer apostar azulão?

**Kisame: **Só se for agora neguinho!

**Hidan: **Se eu ganhar você vai ter que se jogar no lago!

**Kisame: **Se eu ganhar você se joga do Bung-Jump (ta certo?) sem a corda! (lembrando que ele é imortal! xD)

**Hidan: **Falou então!

**Sasori: -saindo do brinquedo- **Ufa! Finalmente essa bagaça acabou!

**Kisame & Hidan: **¬¬'

**Sasori: **Que foi?

**Kisame: **Nada... Ou, vamos no Rio Bravo?

**Hidan: **Dá medo?

**Sasori & Kisame: **O.o'

**Hidan: **Que foi caraxxx? Eu tenho medo dessas poxxxx!

**Kisame: **Ta bom... **–medo- **não dá medo não, e sabe o melhor?

**Sasori: **Qual é?

**Kisame: **TEM ÁGUA!

**Hidan & Sasori: -capotam.**

**Corajosos...**

**Ita: **Orochimaru, o que você está fazendo aqui?! O/.\O

**Orochimaru: **Ai dear pode me chamar de tio Orochi!

**Dei: **Que seja, por que você ta aqui, un?!

**Tio Orochi: **Ai, porque o meu querido Sasuke-chan queria vir no parquinho!

**Kakuzo: **Mas tio, você ta sozinho!

**Tio Orochi: **Claro que não, ele e o Kabutinho (que gay!) estão ali na frente!

**Dei: **Duvido você veio aqui bancar o pedófelo, un!

**Tio Orochi: **Claro que não Dei-chan **–berrando- **SASUKE-CHAN, KABUTINHO, VENHAM CÁ!

**Sasuke: **Chamou ti... **–olhos vidrados no Itachi.**

**Kabuto: **Oi Orochi-kun...

**Kakuzo: **O que o baixinho tem? **–aponta pro Sasuke.**

**Tio Orochi: **O que o gosto... Digo, Ita-kun tem?

**Dei & Kabuto: **medo...

**Ita: -vidrado em Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: -vidrado em Itachi.**

**Ita: -cena dramática- **Irmãozinho!

**Sasuke: -cena mais dramática- **Nii-chan!

**Resto: **Oo

**Ita: -correndo até Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: -correndo até Itachi.**

**Ita: -abraçando Sasuke- **Irmãozinho que saudades!

**Sasuke: -abraçando Itachi- **Nii-chan! ^^

**Kabuto: **O que deu em vocês?

**Dois: **Estamos em um parque!

**Dei & Kakuzo: **Ah, então o Sasuke-chan também é afetado!

**Tio Orochi: **Como assim "afetado"?

**Dei: **É que quando esses dois eram pequenos a mãe deles trazia eles nesse parque, então eles ficam SUPER felizes quando vem aqui, un! ^.\)

**Tio & Kabuto: **Ah ta!

**Kakuzo: **Nós também estranhamos o Itachi-san!

**Tio Orochi: **Okay honeys, depois a gente se vê! **–separa Sasuke do Itachi- **Vamos Sasuke-chan, precisamos voltar para nosso lugar!

**Sasuke: -dramaticamente- **NÃÃÃAAO NII-CHAAAN!!

**Itachi: **SASUKEE!!

**Dei & Kakuzo: **¬¬'

**Ita: **Que foi?

**Dei: **Ita... Isso foi estranho!

**Kakuzo: **MUITO estranho!

**Ita: **É que fora do parque meu irmãozinho quer me matar!

**Dei: **Ta... Ita, essa montanha ruça da muito medo?

**Kakuzo: **Quié Barbie-chan, ta amarelando?

**Dei: **Claro que não zumbi! (hahahaaa muito boa Dei!)

**Ita: **Calma Dei, é tranqüila, você vai gostar!

**Kakuzo: **Me disseram que 5 pessoas já morreram!

**Dei: -engole seco- **Ju... Ju... Jura, un? o.\)

**Ita: **É mentira dele Dei, é super segura!

**Dei: -suspira- **Ta bom...

**Kakuzo: **Acredite se quiser loirinha...

**Dei: -medo.**

**Ita: **Affee, Dei eu já fui nisso um trilhão de vezes, não rola nada!

**Enquanto isso com Konan e Pein...**

**Pein: -agarrando Konan- **Konanzinha... AH!

**Konan: -tirando blusa do Pein.**

**Pein: -indo tirar a da Konan.**

**Konan: **Aqui não Pein-kun!

**Pein: **Ta... que tal no banheiro feminino?

**Konan: **Claro! ^^

**Tobi...**

**Tobi: **Moça, elevador dar muito medo?

**Moça: **O pirulitão ta me estranhando?

**Tobi: **Não moça, Tobi só querer saber!

**Moço: **Acontece bichinho que eu sou espada!

**Tobi: **O.O'

* * *

Aêe Galera... fooii isso, espero que tenham gostado! a propósito, Rio Bravo é um brinquedo em que você entra numa boia e dá uma voltinha num rio turbulento!

**Uchiha Yuki: **Mas é verdade, eu ás vezes tenho medo do Tobi-chaan! hahahaaa suaa beijoqueira!

**Moon: **ITAAA-KUUNN!!

**Ita: **Que foi?

**Moon: **O beijo! ^.^

**Ita: -beijinho na Yuki- **^/.\^

**Zizi-chan: **Quem bom que você tá gostando!! viu, eu nãao demorei pra postar esse capítulo! É que por enquanto eu tô inspirada! Como prometi...

**Moon: **Itaa!! veem cáaa!

**Ita: **Mais uma? ^/.\^

**Moon: **Yup!

**Ita: -beijinho na Zizi.**

**Chiyo e Yumi: **Hahaha, que boom que as pessoas tão gostandoo!! *-*

**Ita: **Eu jáa seei!

**Moon: **Mas dessa vez são duas!

**Ita: **OOOBAAAA! **-cara de tarado.**

**Ita: -beijinho na Chiyo- -beijinho na Yumi.**

**espero que tenham gostado! no próximo CAP tem beijinho do Danna!**

**ja, ne!**


	5. começam as confusões

AÊee Galeraaa mais um Capitulo MUITO especial! Coisas estranhas acontecem... Dei terá de escolher entre o amor da sua vida (Danna) e o cara mais desejado do momento (Itachi) e agora quem será?!

**Dei: **De buenas isso já tá me estressando, un!

**Moon: **Por que?

**Dei: **Porque depois ficam zuando de mim, un!

**Moon: **Dei fica quietinho que se não eu te boto numa fanfic com o Tio Orochi e o Kabutinho na Orochilândia!

**Dei: **Parei...

* * *

**Cap. 5 – Começam as confusões**

Tudo e ia bem... Quer dizer tecnicamente né? Os corajosos estavam na fila da montanha russa, e Deidei se borrando de medo... Já os medrosos estavam indo para o "Rio Bravo".

Konan e Pein se comiam no banheiro feminino.

Tobi se metia em confusão com um trave... Digo, homem!

**Nos Medrosos...**

**Sasori: **O dois, sabem no que eu tava pensando?

**Kisame & Hidan: **O que?

**Sasori: **Como vocês vão saber se a Konan e o Pein estão se comendo?

**Kisame: **Arrgg... x.x

**Hidan: **Kisame se FDP burro pra caraxxx, você não pensou nisso?

**Kisame: **Cala a boca raper! (Gente eu vi isso numa fic e gostei ta?)

**Hidan: **Vai se fuxxx!

**Kisame: **A vai você!

**Sasori: **Dá pras damas de TPM calarem a boca e pensarem em alguma coisa?

**Kisame: **Já sei!

**Hidan: **Vai dar merda!

**Sasori: **asuhsiauhs

**Kisame: -aura maligna.**

**Hidan & Sasori: **Falou paramos!

**Kisame: **A gente procura dentro dos banheiros!

**Hidan: **Que poxxx é essa?! O.o

**Sasori: **Bebeu demais?

**Kisame: **Não, mas onde as pessoas fazem isso é geralmente nos banheiros!

**Hidan: **É verdade! (primeira frase decente do Hidan! ~xD)

**Sasori: **Então vamos, mas depois de ir no Rio Bravo!

**Kisame & Hidan: **¬¬'

**Sasori: **Que foi, eu quero me divertir!

**Kisame: **É verdade, e lá tem água! ^.^

**Hidan: **Frouxos...

**Sasori: **Ta com medo né?

**Hidan: **Que poxxx dá pra perceber assim caraxxx!

**Kisame: **Não estressa, dá nada não!

**Sasori: -puxando Hidan pela mão **(Oo)**- **Vamos logo!

**Nos corajosos...**

**Kakuzo: **Aê, ta quase na nossa vez!

**Deidara: -engole seco- **É...

**Ita: **Quem vai com quem?

**Dei: **EU NÃO QUERO IR SOZINHO! **–leva porrada.**

**Ita: **Não berra!

**Dei: **Gomen! u.\)

**Kakuzo: **Eu vou com o Itachi-san!

**Dei: **Mas e eu?

**Kakuzo: **Vai sozinho!

**Dei: -desesperado.**

**Ita: **¬/.\¬' Dei, eu vou com você!

**Kakuzo: **HÁ, quem disse que você que decide?

**Ita: -olhar maligno.**

**Kakuzo: **Ta bom, vão as duas bixas!

**Ita: -fofoca com Deidara- **Deixa ele, deve estar com medo também!

**Kakuzo: **Eu ouvi ta bom!

**Dei: **É... A... Nossa... Vez! Ò.\)

**Kakuzo: **_"HÁ, com certeza eu vou ganhar essa aposta, a loira vai desistir!"_

**Ita: -entra no carrinho- **Vem Dei! **–sorriso colgate- **^/.\^

**Kakuzo: -entra no carrinho de trás- **Se eu fosse você eu desistia. **–risada maléfica.**

**Dei: -paralizado.**

**Ita: -pega na mão de Deidara **(ta, isso FOI MUITO estranho!)**- **Vem logo Dei!

**Dei: -entra a força no carrinho.**

**Kakuzo: **Não é justo! Você puxou ele!

**Ita: **Dês de quando eu disse que isso não era justo?

**Kakuzo: **¬¬ Affee!

**Dei: **O que não é just... **–montanha russa começa- **AAAAAHHHH!!

**Ita: **UHUUULL!

**Kakuzo: **Não conheço...

**Montanha russa: -subindo.**

**Dei: **EU VO MORREEER!

**Ita: **Isso porque você era CORAJOSO!

**Dei: **Mas eu SOU! Menos em montanhas russas!

**Ita: **¬/.\¬

**Kakuzo: **Merda! Perdi R$50,00!

**Montanha Russa: -parando lá em cima.**

**Dei: -começa a chorar- **EU QUEEROO DESCER! TO\)

**Ita: **Calma Dei, é só um pouco pior que o Elevador!

**Dei: **AH QU...

**Montanha Russa: -despencando com tudo.**

**Dei & Ita: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! ^/.\^ O.\)

**Kakuzo: **¬¬'

**Montanha russa: -fazendo percurso da hora!.**

**Ita: **UhuuuuLL!

**Dei: **AÊEEEE!!

**Ita: **Gostou?

**Dei: **Aham! ^.\)

**Pein e Konan...**

**Pein: -saindo do banheiro feminino- **UOU! O:O

**Konan: -saindo descabelada- **Nossa! Foi uma das melhores!

**Guardinha: **Ei seus vagabundos o que estavam fazendo no banheiro feminino?

**Pein & Konan: -vazam!**

**Com os medrosos...**

***no Rio Bravo***

**Kisame: **Uhull!

**Sasori: **Kisame! É pra ficar na bóia e não NADAR no rio!

**Kisame: **Relaxa e goza!

**Hidan: **Vem logo seu puto se não quiser morrer cacexx!

**Kisame: **Cala a boca seu velho! (cabelo branco Oo)

**Hidan: **Aquele FDP de guardinha ta atrás de nós poxxx!

**Guardinha: **Saia da água ou vai ser preso!

**Kisame: **_|_

**Sasori: **Não provoca Kisame!

**Hidan: -saindo do brinquedo.**

**Guardinha: -pula em cima de Hidan- **x.x

**Kisame: **Hidan você matou um guarda?

**Sasori: **E agora?

**Hidan: **NÃO FUI EU!

**Sasori: **E eu sou virgem!

**Kisame: **Sério?

**Sasori: **Affee! Não uso mais sarcasmo perto de vocês!

**Hidan: **Que poxxx o chefe disse pra não faze nada cacexx!

**Guardinha 2: **Ei vocês o que... Simon!

**Akas: **Simon?

**Guardinha 2: **O que vocês fizeram ao meu querido Simon?! ToT

**Sasori: **Pera aí, você não é de Konoha?

**Guardinha 2: **Arrgg... Bem...

**Kisame: **É sim! É aquele tal de Sai!

**Hidan: **poxxx é mesmo!

**Sai: **Armm, ele era meu primo! ^///^

**Akas: **Seii...

**Hidan: **Viado!

**Sasori & Kisame: **ahsiuhaihsuiah'

**Sai: -sai correndo chorando.**

**Akas: **Oo

**Com os corajosos...**

**Ita: **Gostou Dei?

**Dei: **Nossa véio MUITO bom!

**Kakuzo: **Pra você...

**Ita: -fofoca com Kakuzo- **Vai pagando!

**Dei: **O que vocês tão falando, un?

**Kakuzo: **Nada não angélica **–pagando Itachi- **Toma aqui!

**Ita: **^/.\^

**Dei: **Em qual a gente vai agora?

**Kakuzo: **Que tal no Ekatomb*?

**Ita & Dei: **Aquele lá?

**Kakuzo: **Tão com medo?

**Dei & Ita: **Claro que não!

**Kakuzo: **Vamos combinar uma coisa, se vocês forem eu pago uma bebida pra cada um de vocês!

**Ita: **Uma só?

**Dei: **Por que não umas cinco, un? n.\)

**Kakuzo: **Falou, eu pago sim!

**Ita: **Vamos indo **–bate de cara num poste.**

**Dei: **O.\) Tudo bem Ita?

**Kakuzo: -tirando Itachi do poste- **Perdeu as lentes na montanha russa?

**Ita: **Acho que sim!

**Kakuzo: **Que ótimo, agora temos um cegueta e vamos ter que GASTAR DINHEIRO com lentes novas!

**Ita: pegando no braço de uma mulher- **Vem comigo Dei!

**Mulher: **Cai fora seu tarado!

**Ita: -leva porrada.**

**Dei: **Você me confundiu com essa ai?

**Kakuzo: **Vocês são bem parecidos!

**Ita: -olhando pra um velhinho- **Kakuzo me ajuda a levantar!

**Velhinho: **Pelas barbas de Merlim!

**Todos: **Oo

**Com o Tobi... **

**Tobi: -sentando no Elevador- **Uhuull, Tobi irá te vencer!

**Pessoas: -medo.**

* * *

Finalmente um Cap mais cumpridinho eim? SÓO um avisinho... NÃO é YAOI táa? O Itachii e o Deidei NÃO se pegam... Bom, já o Deidei e o Sasori bem que podiam... Ah depois eu fasso uma FIC só deles!

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **Alguéem quee teem acompanhadooo a Ficc e táa colecionando beijooss!!

**Danna: **Eu não vou beijar ninguem!

**Moon: **A vai!

**Danna: **Nens vou!

**Moon: **Olha ela aqui! **-apresenta Yuki.**

**Danna: -hemorragia nasal- **Tá bom eu vou sim!

**Moon: **Uhul!

**Danna: -beijinho na Yuki.**

Espero que tenham gostado, no proximo Cap tem beijinho do Hidan aquêe no domingão do Faustão! (nossa que lixo!)

Ja, ne!


	6. uma prova de coragem, fuga, bêbados!

Genteee, nãao resistii e puis um puco de SasoDei! Mas JURO que vai ser só isso! nada mais vai rolar com eles... Bem, só se vocês quiserem!

**Dei: **Por favor não queiram!

**Moon: **Vamos ver o que o público decide!

**Dei: **Que droga, un! ¬.\)

**Moon: **Beem, vamos a Fic!

* * *

**Cap.6 – uma prova de coragem, fuga, bêbados!**

Okay, vamos ver se eu entendi a situação! Kakuzo, Dei e Ita estavam indo pro Ekatomb com uma aposta de 5 bebidas!

Sasori, Kisame e Hidan estavam fugindo de uns tiras ai que viram o assassinato do pequeno Simon!

Tobi estava enfrentando seu medo como um homem. (OO)

Pein e Konan também fugiam de alguns tiras!

**Pein & Konan...**

**Pein: -correndo- **Konanzinha meu amor, o que vamos fazer?

**Konan: **Não sei! Você é o líder seu energúmeno!

**Pein: **¬:¬' Táa, bem, que tal a gente entrar em algum brinquedo?

**Konan: **É, não é uma má idéia! Qual deles?

**Pein: **Que tal no túnel do amor? (P.S.= esse brinquedo nem tem no Hopi Hari!)

**Konan: **Ahmm, muito na cara!

**Pein: **Então no Katakumb*?

**Konan: **Belexa, eu gosto de múmias!

**Pein: -pegando Konan pelo braço- **Então vamos lá baby! (AFFEEE!!)

**Konan: **Affee! ¬¬' (nesses momentos percebo como somos parecidas!)

**Com o Tobi...**

**Elevador: -começa a subir.**

**Tobi: **Wíííííiíiiiii!! ^.x

**Traveco: **Aii queridinho, não tenha medo! É de boa esse brinquedo!

**Tobi: **Tobi saber, mas Tobi ter medo!

**Traveco: **Honey, eu te protejo!

**Tobi: **Tobi agradecer ao Tio... TIO OROCHI?! O.x

**Tio Orochi: **Oi gracinha!

**Tobi: **O que você estar fazendo aqui?

**Tio Orochi: **O mesmo que você!

**Tobi: **Tobi querer a verdade!

**Tio Orochi: -vencido- **Táa bom, eu queria pegar criançinhas para o meu primo!

**Tobi: -medo- **Mas... O seu primo morreu!

**Tio Orochi: **Como assim o Michaelzinho morreu! (humor negro o meu né?)

**Elevador: -desce com TUDO.**

**Tobi & Tio: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Com os corajosos...**

**Kakuzo: -carregando Itachi- **Mano, de boa você ta MORTO!

**Ita: **Que culpa eu tenho? As lentes saíram voando!

**Dei: **É Ita, mas você devia ter tirado elas antes!

**Ita: -olha pra uma mulher loira- **Dei, eu não pensei que elas iriam cair!

**Dei: **¬.\) Eu to aqui!

**Kakuzo: -risada sádica- **Nossa, eles eram iguaiszinhos!

**Ita: **HAHAHA! Nossa Kakuzo agora você se superou!

**Kakuzo: **Muio obrigado mesmo senhor cegueta!

**Dei: **Olha, a farmácia é aqui!

**Kakuzo & Ita: -entram na farmácia.**

**Atendente: **No que posso ajudá-los?

**O atendente era um velho careca com uns 90 anos de idade!**

**Ita: -falando com o atendente- **Nossa Kakuzo, o que você ta fazendo atrás do balcão?

**Dei: **AHSIUAHIUSHAIUHS

**Atendende: -brisando.**

**Kakuzo: -dá porrada no Itachi- **Então, como o senhor pode perceber, o nosso amigo aqui precisa de lentes novas!

**Atendente: **Claro, quantos graus ele tem?

**Ita: **10 graus!

**Povo da farmácia:** O.o O.\)

**Ita: **Que foi? Minha visão é bastante danificada!

**Atendente: **Táa... Ahm, aqui está! **–entrega lente pra Deidara.**

**Kakuzo: **Ta, quanto vai custar?

**Dei: -colocando lentes em Itachi.**

**Atendente: **R$5,00!

**Kakuzo: -infartando- **TUDO ISSO?

**Dei & Ita: **¬.\) ¬/.\¬

**Atendente: **Vai pagando!

**Kakuzo: -pagando- **x.x

**Ita: **Pronto, agora que eu já posso ver, nós vamos no Ekatomb e depois...

**Dei: **Beber, cair e levantar!

**Kakuzo: -saindo da loja- **Quero só ver!

**Com os medrosos...**

**Sasori: **Hidan seu imbecil, por que tinha que ter matado o guardinha?

**Hidan: **Cacexxx não fui eu poxxx!

**Kisame: **Então quem foi?

**Hidan: **E eu lá sei caraxxx!

**Sasori: **Foi o bozo então!

**Kisame: **Mas ele não tinha morrido?

**Hidan: **Eu também achava!

**Sasori: **Affe! _"sarcasmo com idiotas é uma perda de tempo"_

**Kisame: **Não, não é uma perda de tempo!

**Sasori: **O.O _"Será que meus pensamentos ficam tão na cara assim?"_

**Hidan: **Pode apostar que sim!

**Sasori: **Affee Hidan vão pastar!

**Hidan: **Vai você FDP do cacexx!

**Kisame: **Okay Ladys, vamos parar de discutir!

**Sasori: **Cala a boca Nemo!

**Kisame: **MAS O NEMO É LARANJA!

**Hidan: **Ah, mais você ta perto disso!

**Kisame: **O.O como assim?

**Hidan: **Dóris, vamos fazer uma apóstinha!

**Kisame: **Vai falando VOVÔ! (povinho que curte uma apóstinha né?)

**Hidan: **É mais uma "prova de coragem".

**Sasori: **Pra um cagão como ele?

**Hidan: **Exatamente poxxx!

**Kisame: **Falo logo!

**Hidan: -olhar malicioso- **Você vai ter que nadar no lago!

**Kisame: **Moleza!

**Hidan: **Calma aí! Ainda não terminei...

**Sasori: **To começando a gostar!

**Hidan: **Você vai ter que nadar no lago só que... NÚ!

**Kisame: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Hidan: **Muahahahahahahahahhaha!

**Sasori: **E ai franguinha, vai encarar?

**Kisame: **eu NÃO sou uma franguinha!

**Hidan: **Então prova poxxx!

**Kisame: **Ta bom!

**Corajosos...**

**Ita: -na fila do Ekatomb- **Armm, Kakuzo, você já foi nesse brinquedo?

**Kakuzo: **Yup!

**Dei: **E ai, é bom?

**Kakuzo: **A última vez que eu fui fiquei parado de cabeça pra baixo por 5 minutos! ^.^

**Ita: **Legal, eu nunca fui nesse, porque eu não tinha altura suficiente!

**Dei: **Parece dar medo!

**Kakuzo: **Dá nada! _"Vale MUITO apena gastar dinheiro pra deixar esses dois bêbados!"_

**Porteiro: **Entrem os próximos!

**Akas: -entrando e sentando.**

**Ekatomb: -começa a subir.**

**Dei: **Que alto né?

**Kakuzo: **Que nada!

**Ita: **Droga!

**Ekatomb: -começa a virar de ponta cabeça.**

**Dei: **NOOO!! SOU MUITO LINDO PRA MORRER!

**Kakuzo & Itachi: **Calado!

**Dei: **.\)

**Ekatomb: -dando aquele monte de giro pra trás.**

**Akas: **Uhuull!

***Depois que o Ekatomb acabou***

**Dei: -tonto- **Foi demais cara, un!

**Ita: **Agora merecemos o prêmio né?!

**Kakuzo: **Como prometido **–joga uma lata de cerveja pra cada um-**Vamos beber!

**Ita & Dei: **Uhul!

***Cinco minutos depois***

**Ita: -bebado- **Hip, O Dei é um bom companhero, hip!

**Dei: -bebado- **É... Hip, porque o céu ta marrom?

**Kakuzo: -se lascando de rir- **Você ta olhando pro chão!

**Dei: **Jura, hip, un?

**Ita: **Hip, o Kisame-san ta nadando nu, hip?

**Kakuzo: **ONDE?

**Dei: **É mesmo, hip, un! Olha o Danna ta ali... DAAAAANNAAAAA!!

**Sasori: **Deid... Ele ta bêbado?

**Hidan: **Magina!

**Ita: **Hip, por que o Kisame-san, hip, ta nadando nu, hip, no lago? (Hip = soluços ta!)

**Hidan: **PQP, por causa de uma "prova de coragem"!

**Sasori: -fofocando com Kakuzo- **O que você fez com eles?

**Kakuzo: -fofoca- **Deixei eles bêbados!

**Kisame: -saindo do lago- **Pronto!

**Hidan: **Pose pra foto!

**Kisame: **Cala a bo... Itachi-san?! O.O

**Ita: **Oi, hip, Kisame-san, hip!

**Kisame: **Você ta bem?

**Ita: -abraçando Kisame- **Hip, to sim, hip.

**Kisame: **O.O

**Sasori: -tirando Itachi do Kisame- **Eu te ajudo!

**Dei: **Nãaao, hip, o Danna é só meu! **–beija o Sasori.**

**Sasori: -beijando Deidara?! **(MEU DEUS!)

**Kisame: **Uou!

**Hidan: **Caraxxx, olha Kakuzo dessa vez você ganhou! **–pagando R$30,00.**

**Kakuzo: **Heheheheee, meus preciosos!

**Ita: **Yaoi, hip, VAI LÁ DEI!

**Dei: -interrompendo beijo- **Hip, cai fora peixão, un!

**Hidan & Kakuzo: **Hahahahahahaaa!

**Kisame: **Ora seu...

**Ita: **Hip, ta com ciúmes Kisa-chan... Hip, o Dei ganhou o Sasori e você não, hip!

**Kisame: **Até tu Itachi-san?

**Hidan: **Deixa eles poxxx! Tão bêbados!

**Kakuzo: **Pois é, o poder da skoll! (assim que escreve?)

**Sasori: **x.x O... De... Me... Bei... OOOOOHHHHHH!!! –**desmaia.**

**Dei: **Hip, melhor assim, hip, o Nemo não ataca ele, un!

**Sasuke: -correndo em direção ao Itachi- **Nii-chaaann!!

**Ita: **Irmãozinho, hip!

**Hidan: **Ai fudxxx!

**Dei: **O que ele quer, hip, un?

* * *

***Ekatomb é um brinquedo que sobe lá em cima e vai te "jogando" pra trás, dando um tipo de cambalhota pra trás... É mara!***

E aii gostaram? Como eu já tinha dito teve um pouco de SasoDei mas foi desconsiderável! Sasuke retorna da sombra, mas só tem um detalhe... Itachi tá delirando de tão bêbado que está! Nossaa, isso vai ser engraçado! Eu tô meio deprê por causa da morte do Michael Jackson, eu gostava MESMO das musicas dele... Por isso dei uma participaçãozinha a ele na minha FIC! NÃO ME MATEM PLIZ!

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **Hahaha, é ele teve que se virar. O elevador que o Tobi tá indo não é um normal é um, brinquedo que dá medo, mas eu não muito... Na verdade é uma delicia de ir, o medo é só quando tá subindo!

**Hidan: -beijinho na Yuki- **Acredite em Janshin-sama ou morra!

**Moon: **Cala a boca Hidan! _|_ eu amo você sabia?!

**Hidan: **Também te amo!

**Zizi-chan: **Supeer beijinhoo do Ita-kuun née?! Eu tô tentando fazer o melhor possível pra ficar engraçado!

**Hidan: -beijinho na Zizi- **Que gata... Janshin-sama vai gostar de te ter como sacrifício!

**Zizi: -medo.**

**Moon: **Cai fora Hidan!

Boom, foi isso!

Ja, ne!


	7. Pessoas bakas

Yooo Minna!! Tô fazendo o MAXIMO pra essa jossa ficar engraçada! Duas coisa irresistiveis que eu não resisti... 1ª - Eu e uma amiga aparecemos na fic, mas nem dá pra saber que somos nós! (magina)  
2ª - TIVE que colocar um selinho SasoDei, mas ACHO que será o ultimo!

**Dei: **E eu também!

**Moon: **Vai dizer que não gostou!

**Dei: **Bem... Eu, un...

**Moon: **Viu!?

**Dei: **Eu te odeio, un! .\)

**Moon: **Eu também!

* * *

**Cap.7 – Pessoas bakas**

A coisa não podia estar mais engraçadas com os nosso Akas... Sasori estava desmaiado porque Deidara tinha o beijado! Deidara e Itachi estavam totamente bêbado.

Konan e Pein estavam no Katakumb* (*brinquedo que é tipo uma pirâmide em que umas múmias correm atrás de você).

Sasuke queria alguma coisa com eles... O que seria?

**Ita: **Otouto, hip, o que foi, hip?

**Sasuke: **Nii-san, você está bem?

**Ita: **To, hip, ótimo, hip!

**Kisame: **Calma criança, seu irmão bebeu um pouquinho...

**Dei: **Um pouquinho, hip, un?!

**Kakuzo: **Cala a boca seu bêbado!

**Hidan: **PQP, deixem essa peste falar!

**Sasuke: -lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Ita: **Olha como fala com o MEU otouto!

**Hidan: **Vai se fuxxx seu bêbado lazarento!

**Dei: **Paz, hip, e amor, hip, un! ^.\)

**Kakuzo: **É, isso valeu MESMO a pena!

**Ita: **O que, hip, você quer, hip, irmãozinho?

**Sasuke: -medo- **Eu me perdi do Tio Orochi! (Lembrem-se, o Sasuke tem 13 anos, seu comportamento infantil é devido ao fato de estar no Hopi Hari!)

**Kisame: **Por que você não anda com a gente?

**Kakuzo: **Kisame sua anta, o que você acha que ele veio fazer?

**Hidan: **Por Janshin-sama, vocês são uns inúteis poxxx!

**Ita: **Não fala, hip, palavrão, hip, perto do meu otouto, hip, caraxxx!

**Dei: **É isso, hip, ai Ita, hip, bota moral, un!

**Kakuzo, Hidan e Kisame: **¬¬'

**Sasuke: **Porque o tiozinho ali –**aponta pro Sasori- **ta desmaiado?

**Hidan: **Porque essa puta que é a Barbie beijou ele!

**Dei: **Barbie, hip, é sua, hip, mão, un!

**Kisame: **Não seria "mãe"?

**Dei: **Tanto faz, un!** ¬.\)**

**Kakuzo: **Não é por nada não mas o garoto ta estranho...

**Todos: -olham pra Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: -abaixado num cantinho com cara de pânico.**

**Ita: **Que foi, hip, otouto?

**Sasuke: **Ya... Yaoi! Já basta o Tio Ororcho e o Kabuto-san na Orochilândia!

**Kisame: **Sempre quis saber o que eles faziam lá...

**Hidan: **Putx merdx, jura que você não sabe caraxxx?

**Kakuzo: **É... Sempre soube que os peixes eram burros...

**Kisame: **CALA A BOCA VOVÔ!

**Kakuzo: **Vem calar Nemo!

**Hidan: **Parem com essa poxxx de discussão seus dois FDP, lazarentos e sem noção! Vão tomar no meio do cx!

**Dei: **Hip, parem de, hip, brigar, hip, a arte é uma explosão, un!

**Ita: **Então, hip, vamos explodir tudo, hip!

**Kisame: **Véio de boa, esses dois já estão me estressando!

**Hidan: **Esses iginóbeis são uns imprestáveis mesmo!

**Sasuke: **NÃO FALA ASSIM DO NII-CHAN!

**Kakuzo: -dá uma moeda pra Sasuke- **Fica quietinho Sasuke-chan! ^.^

**Sasuke: -olhinhos brilhando- **Sim vovô! ^.^

**Kakuzo: **¬¬

**Kisame: **Tive uma idéia! **–dá porrada no Itachi.**

**Ita: **x/.\x

**Hidan: **Deixa eu! **–dá porrada em Deidara.**

**Dei: **x.\)

**Sasuke: **Meu nii-chan vai ficar bem?

**Kisame: **Fica tranqüilo que eu cuido de você!

**Sasuke: **^u^

**Hidan & Kakuzo: **O.O

**Kisame: **Que foi? Eu tenho meu lado fraternal!

**Kakuzo: **Táa... Precisamos levar esses "corpos" pra algum lugar e tratar do Deidara e do Itachi...

**Hidan: **PQP, eu não fiz nada e sobra pra mim?!

**Kakuzo: **Cala a boca, quem vai pagar remédio sou eu! ToT

**Kisame: **Eu vou levar o Sasuke-chan na farmácia comigo, se virem com os "cadáveres"! (Agradáveis eles né?)

**Com Tobi...**

**Tobi: -saindo do elevador- **Uhull foi demais! Tobi gostar, e você Tio Orochi? ^.x

**Tio Orochi: **Sim baby, mas gosto de coisas mais INTEREÇANTES... **–cara maliciosa passando a mão no peitoral **(?) **de Tobi.**

**Tobi: -medo.**

**Pessoa baka 1: **Tire suas mãos do Tobi seu tarado!

**Tobi & Tio: **O.O'

**Pessoa baka 2: **Eu to avisando! =[

**Tio Orochi: -vazando- **Voi indo tchitchucas... ^///^

**Pessoa baka 1: **Você esta...

**Pessoa bala 2: -agarrando pescoço do Tobi- **TOOBII-CHAAAAAN!!

**Tobi: **SEEEEEERRRR-CHAAAAAN!!

**Pessoa baka 1: **Affee... Por que você não mantém o seu auto-controle que nem eu, Taki-chan?

**Taki: **Gomem Moon-chan! **–soltando Tobi.**

**Tobi: **Que são vocês? O.O

**Taki: **O.O , Gomem... Meu nome é Takami Misaki, mas me chame de Taki-chan! **–sorriso colgate.**

**Moon: **E eu sou Mokine Dakero, mas me chame de Moon-chan! (sou EU!! Muahahahahahahha)

**Tobi: **Okaay Taki-chan e Moon-chan, como vocês sabiam o nomi de Tobi? O.x

**Moon: **Simples... Estávamos te seguindo!

**Tobi: **Por que?

**Taki: **Porque gostamos de uns amigos seus! (pevertiiiidaaa!!)

**Tobi: **Ahh, mas Tobi estar perdido!

**Taki: **Nós sabemos!

**Moon: **Por isso vamos te ajudar a encontrá-los!

**Tobi: **Arigatou!

**Taki: **Ohhh, Tobi é um bom garoto!

**Tobi: -carinha meiga.**

**Moon: **Bom chega de dramalama (?) que eu quero achar o meu DEUS GREGO! (lê-se Itachi Uchiha!)

**Taki: **E eu o meu! (lê-se Deidara fulano de tal!)

**Taki & Moon: **Muahahahahahahahahahaha! **–olhar maligno.**

**Tobi: -medo.**

**Enquento isso com o Pein e Konan…**

**Pein: **Konanzinha acho que não foi uma boa idéia a gente vir a... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

**Konan: **Mas Pein-kun a idéia foi sua! Vai me dizer que tem medo de múmias?!

**Pein: **Eu não **–da gritinho de mulher- **AAAAHHHHH!! x:x'

**Konan: **Eu não acredito nisso... **–pega Pein no colo **(como assim?)**- **Vamos lá amorzinho! **–sai correndo.**

**Pein: -pasmo.**

**Konan: -saindo do Katakumb.**

**Pein: **Konanzinha meu amor, você pode me soltar agora! ù:ú

**Konan: -soltando Pein- **Prontinho! ^.^

**Pein: **Por favor, nã...

**Konan: **Pode deixar Pein-kun, ninguém vai saber! _"só o mundo inteiro"_

**Pein: -medo.**

**Com os Akas....**

**Sasori: -acordando- **O que aconteceu?

**Kakuzo: **Você beijou o Deidara!

**Sasori: **QUÊÊ? Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Foi isso mesmo princesa!

**Sasori: **Ahm... Cadê o Kisame?

**Kakuzo: **Foi com o Sasuke-chan comprar remédios... ¬.¬

**Sasori: **Pra que?

**Hidan: **Seu burro pra desembebedar (essa palavra existe?) esses dois poxxxa!

**Sasori: **Ah ta...

***três minutos depois***

**Kisame: **Chegamos!

**Sasuke: **Espero que o nii-chan fique bem!

**Hidan: **Dpa logo essa poxxx de remédio pra eles!

**Kisame: -dando remédio pra Dei- **Okay!

**Sasori: **Primeiro as damas...

**Sasuke: **OHHH **–aponta pra Sasori- **você que é o cara YAOI?

**Sasori: **Quem disse?

**Sasuke: **O vovô e o raper!

**Sasori: **Seus... **–olhar maligno para Kakuzo e Hidan.**

**Hidan: **Cacexx esse pirralho é chato, poxxx!

**Kisame: **Olha... O Deidara ta acordando!

**Dei: **O que aconteceu, un? s.\)

**Kisame: **O que importa é que você beijou o Sasori!

**Sasuke: **Yaoicooos!

**Hidan & Kakuzo: **ahsihsaihshsai'

**Sasori: -corado.**

**Dei: **O.\) Jura Danna?!

**Sasori: **É... .

**Dei: **Gomem... .\)

**Hidan: **Ah, vai dizer que o Pinóquio não gostou?

**Sasori: **CALADO!

**Kakuzo: **Que meda!

**Kisame: **É Barbie... Você se superou!

**Sasuke: -chorando- **O NII-CHAAN MORREU! TOT

**Dei: **Calma, seu irmão vai ficar bem, un!

**Ita: -acordando- **O que ouve... Sasuke? O/.\O'

**Sasuke: -agarrando pescoço do Itachi- **Nii-chaan você ta vivo!

**Sasori: **Irônico não?

**Kakuzo: **Verdade...

**Hidan: **Putx merdx, ceis são cagados mesmo poxxx!

**Kisame: **Não fala palavrão perto do garoto!

**Ita: **Sasuke-chan não escute esses energúmenos!

**Dei: **Não mesmo, un!

**Sasuke: **Sai de perto de mim seu Yaoi!

**Dei: **EU NÃO SOU YAOI!

**Resto: **Magina...

**Dei: **Se eu fosse yaoi eu estaria fazendo isso **–dá selinho no Sasori- **Ok, un!

**Resto: **¬¬ ¬/.\¬

**Taki: **Achei eles!

**Tobi: **SEEEENPAAAAAIII!!

**Taki: **O pai dele morreu?

**Moon: **Affee...!

**Hidan: **É o Tobi, fuxxx!

* * *

E aii ficoou legaal?? Eu já estou me preparando psicologicamente para o possivel e breve final da Fic... Mesmo com novos personagens acho que a Fic só chega nos 10 ou 12 capítulos... ToT

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **Que bom que não se importa com um pouco de yaoi... *-*  
Jáa que semana dessa vez eu esquecii de prometer beijos e já que a Konan está no banheiro...

**Moon: **PEEEEIINNN!

**Pein: **Que foi? ù:ú

**Moon: **A Yuki quer um beijo...

**Pein: **Sinto muito mas já tenho namorada!

**Moon: **AGORA!

**Pein: **Tá! **-beijinho na Yuki.**

**Moon: **^.^bom garoto!

**Lala'Hyuuga: **Valeeu por ler a Fic, espero que esteja boa...

**Moon: **Pein!

**Pein: **Só espero que a Konan não descubra... **-beijinho na Lala.**

**Moon: **Não vai descobrir **-risada maníaca.**

**Pein: -medo.**

Boom galeraa é isso aíi!

Deixem reviews e teráa beijinhoo do Tobi (O.O)

Ja ne!


	8. Mais uma? Sacrifício? OO

Esse CAP. ficou MUITO brisado... Nem sei como eu consegui voar tãaao longe assiiim!!! Heheee, vaai aparecer mais uma personageem... Não nesse maaas no outro Cap, esse nóos sóo vamoos comentaar que ée!

* * *

**Cap.8 – Tem mais uma? Sacrificio... O.O**

Nossos Akas tinham resolvido seus problemas... Ai surgem duas pessoas junto com Tobi! Ok, isso vai ser engraçado!

**Ita: **Quem são aquelas duas?

**Hidan: **Não sei, mas são gostosas pra caraxxx!

**Kakuzo: **Aposto R$10,00 que você NÃO fica com nenhuma delas!

**Hidan: **Falo então vovô!

**Sasori: **Mas eu consigo!

**Dei: -olhar maligno para Sasori- **Mas você é MEU danna, un!

**Kisame: **Que bom, sobra mais pra mim!

**Hidan: **HAHAHAA calado Nemo você não pega nem gripe!

**Kakuzo: **Até eu pego mais que você!

**Tobi: **Seeeeeeennpaaaaaaiissss!!! **–pula em cima deles.**

**Akas: **NOOOOO!! **–chorando.**

**Moon & Taki: -paradas olhando com cara de malícia!.**

**Ita: **Quem são essas du... **–beijado **(agarrado) **por Moon.**

**Resto: **O.o O.\)'

**Taki: **Vai láa Moon-chaaann!!! AGARRA MESMOO!

**Kisame: **Sempre soube que o Itachi-san era irresistível!

**Resto: -afasta.**

**Kisame: **Que foi?

**Hidan: **Tu é gay poxxx!

**Kisame: **Claro que não!

**Sasori: **E eu e o Dei casamos amanhã!

**Dei: **Sério, un?

**Sasuke: **Yaooooii!!! NOOOO!!

**Taki: **Yaaaooooiii!!! YEEEEES!

**Moon: -interrompendo beijo- **ONDE ONDE?

**Tobi: **Tobi sempre saber que os senpais eram namorados!

**Ita: -roxo- **Ohh!

**Sasuke: **Nii-chan! Você está bem?

**Ita: **Ha... Hai! O/.\O

**Hidan: **Então vocês duas são yaoistas né? Cacexx fuxxx pra nós!

**Taki & Moon: **Yup!

**Kakuzo: **Merda!

**Taki: **Só que não gosto de yaoi com o MEU Dei-chan! **–agarra Deidara.**

**Deidara: -sendo agarrado.**

**Tobi: **Ela estar agarrando o marido do Sasori-senpai!

**Resto: **Calado!

**Sasuke: **Então ele não é yaoi?

**Ita: **Sasuke-chan, ele é Bi! ^/.\^

**Kakuzo: **É, ele se agarra com o Sasori mas também pega mulher!

**Hidan: **Verdade? Pra mim ele só fudxxx aquele puto do Sasori!

**Sasori: **CALADOS!

**Kisame: **Estressado! Bem, mais você já beijou a loira!

**Sasori: **Ele me agarrou!

**Moon: **E eu perdi isso?!

**Taki: -desagarrando Deidara- **QUEM BEIJOU QUEM?

**Ita: **O SEU Deidara beijou o Sasori!

**Dei: **Eu négo, un!

**Sasori: **EU também!

**Hidan: **Mas EU VI poxxx!

**Kakuzo: **Eu também!

**Kisame: **Idén!

**Sasuke: **Yaoi, a gente nunca esquece!

**Tobi: **Tobi estava no elevador! ^.x

**Ita: **Ahmm, da onde vocês duas surgiram?

**Hidan: **Eu não vou ficar de vela! Adeus seus FDPs!

**Kakuzo: **Nem eu!

**Moon & Taki: **Yaaaooooiii!! **–olhinhos brilhando.**

**Kakuzo: **Eu vou ficar aqui!

**Kisame: **Mas eu não! –**saindo com Hidan.**

**Sasori: **Então, como vocês vieram parar aqui?

**Moon: **Beem... Nós estávamos esperando uma amiga e...

**Taki: **Moon-chan, a Carollzinha-chan!

**Moon: -surtando- **É mesmo!

**Dei: **Já vão, un?

**Taki: **Claro que não lindinha!

**Dei: **LINDINHA, UN!

**Sasori: **Define bem você!

**Ita: **Verdade!

**Kakuzo: **Se os dois gênios não perceberam... Vocês acabaram de chamar ele de lindo! Ou linda, tanto faz!

**Taki & Moon: **Yaaooiii duplooo!

**Tobi: **Tobi achar Deidara-senpai lindo! (óo que meigo!)

**Dei: **Tobi, eu sou HOMEM, un!

**Tobi: **Jura?! O.x

**Dei: **Ora seu... **–taca bombinha em Tobi.**

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi ser um bom garoto! Tox

**Sasori: **E eu estou com ciúmes da Taki-chan!

**Taki: **Jura?

**Sasori: **Affee!

**Kakuzo: **Sasori meu amigo, não use seu sarcasmo perto de pessoas assim!

**Taki: **Eu tenho ouvidos sabiam?

**Ita: **Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui porque eu quero me divertir! Uhuuuull! ^/.\^

**Moon: **É isso aíi!

**Tobi: **Tobi gostar de diversão!

**Kakuzo: -dando moedinha pro Tobi **(caridoso ele hoje né?) **– **Fica quietinho que eu te dou mais ta?!

**Tobi: -faz sim com a cabeça.**

**Sasori: **Vai dar mais é? (malicia total!)

**Dei: **Uíi, un,depois eu e o danna somos yaoicos né?

**Ita: **Peraí, nenhum berro... CADÊ O MEU OTOUTO!

**Moon: **O Hidan levou...

**Ita: **COMO ASSIM O HIDAN LEVOU?

**Sasori: **Levando?

**Ita: -começando a chorar- **Eu nunca posso ver meu otouto e agora ele vai servir de sacrifício para o Janshin-da-merda?!

**Dei: **Calma Ita, a gente acha ele!

**Taki & Moon: **OOOHHH!!! Nossos amores também são yaoicos!

**Sasori: **Que medo....

**Kakuzo: **Ta com ciúmes?

**Sasori: **Claro que não!

**Taki: **Ta sim!

**Moon: **Com certeza! **–pegando Itachi pelo braço- **Vamos achar o pequeno Sasuke-chan!

**Taki: **E de quebra a Carollzinha-chan!

**Kakuzo: **Mais uma não!

**Sasori: **Espero que ela goste de MIM!

**Dei: **O danna tem ciúmes, un! ^.\)

**Sasori: **Claro que não!

**Moon: -sorriso maligno- **Sasori... Acho que você vai gostar dela!

**Taki: **Com certeza vai!

**Sasori: -medo.**

**Ita: **Vamos rápido antes que o meu otouto vire sacrifício de idiotas!

**Kakuzo: **Ah se ele ouvir você falar isso!

**Ita: **Que se dane!

**Sasori: **Quero ir pra casa!

**Dei: **Calma danna, eu não deixo ela encostar em você!

**Com Pein e Konan...**

**Pein: **Konanzinha meu amor, por que tem um montoado de gente ali?

**Konan: **Não sei... Mas não é o Hidan ali?

**Pein: **PQP, ele ta sacrificando uma criança! **–começa a correr em direção do Hidan.**

**Konan: **Homens... ¬¬'

**Pein: **Hidan seu ignóbel tire as mãos desse garoto!

**Hidan: -cara da bunda- **Chefinho?! O.O'

**Kisame: **Hahahaha, se ferrou!

**Sasuke: **Socorroooo!! **–começa a chorar.**

**Konan: -pega Sasuke no colo- **Calma garoto, IH, não é o irmãozinho do Itachi-kun?

**Pein: **Itachi-KUN? Que intimidade com ele é essa meu amor?

**Konan: **Não é nada Pein-kun! Vem garoto vamos sair daqui!

**Hidan: **Viix, a chefia levou um par de chifres...

**Kisame: **HAHAHAHA!

**Pein: **Cala a boca!

**Hidan: **Ah, vai de fuxxx!

**Pein: **OLHA O RESPEITO! **–olhar maligno.**

**Hidan: -medo- **Parei!

**Kisame: **Frouxo!

**Pein & Hidan: -olhar maligno para Kisame.**

**Kisame: -medo.**

* * *

Como eu tinha dito em cima... BRISADO! Mas acho que ficou até que bom, eu não consigo deixar todos os AKAS juntos, preciso separar elees um poucoo! xD Entãããaaaooo, achoo que a Fuc vai no MAXIMO atée o Cap 12... to triste! mesmo com personagens novos nãao tem MUITO o que fazer, eles não vãao ficar no Hopi uma semana néaah??

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **É, eu acho MUITO mara onwar os Akas! Muahahahahahaaaa

**Tobi: **Tobi ter medo da Moon-chan!

**Moon: **Beem Tobi já que você esta aqui... Dá um beijinho em algumas pessoas pra mim?

**Tobi: **Tobi precisar tirar a mascara?

**Moon: **Yeaah!

**Tobi: -tirando a mascara- **OK **-beijinho na Yuki.**

**Yuki: -pasma.**

**Moon: -pasma².**

**Pinkuiro: **Guiiii minha fiiiaaa!!! Euu seu a Taki-chan tá a sua cara mesmo. Valeu por ler e avisa o seu irmão que o Tobi é o lider tá?

**Tobi: **Shiiiuu!!! Ser segredo!

**Moon: **Gomem, agora dá um beijo na sua mais fan!

**Tobi: -tira a mascara e da um beijinho na Pinkuiro.**

**Pink: **Uhull!

**Carollzinha-chan: **Viiuu você tá na FIC! Uhuuuuulll, vai aparecer no próximo Cap, e uma perguntinhaa... Posso fazer você com duas personalidades? Tipo, uma retardada (mallz xP) e feliz, e a outra meio assassina? Vai ficar MARA!

**Moon: **AKAAAAAASSS!

**Ita, Dei, Danna, Hidan, Pein e Tobi: **Que foi?

**Moon: **Deem um beijinho nela AGORA! **-olhar maligno.**

**Akas: -medo.**

**Moon: **É uma ordem!

**Ita: -beijinho na cah-chan.**

**Dei: -beijinho na cah-chan.**

**Danna: -beijinho na cah-chan.**

**Hidan: -beijinho na cah-chan.**

**Pein: -olha pros dois lados- **A barra tá limpa? (lê-se: a Konan não está aqui?)

**Moon: **Vai logo!

**Pein: -beijinho na cah-chan.**

**Tobi: -tira a mascara e dá um beijinho na cah-chan.**

Prontinho Carollzinha, agora você táa feliz da vida néah? bjs!

**Zizi-chan: **Sabe o que é engraçado? É que eu tenho as idéias quando eu to tomando banho (O.O)!

**Tobi: **Outra?

**Moon: **Yup!

**Tobi: **Tobi gostar de garotas! **-tira a máscara e da um beijinho na Zizi-chan.**

Faaalooo galera entãao é isso! espero que tenham gostado!! ^.^

No próximo cap vai ter beijo da mão direita do Deidei!

**Dei: **Por que você não larga do meu pé, un?

**Moon: **Porque eu te amo!

**Dei: **Se isso é amor eu tenho dó de quem você odeia!

**Moon: **Muahahahahaha, eu também tenho!

**Dei: -medo.**

Bom até o proximo Cap então... kissuus!

Ja, ne!


	9. Mais uma retardada :D

Oii povooo!!! Eu seei vocês devem estar querendo me matar, maaaasss.... Eu tava viajando poxa! E vou viajar de novo essa semana, mas vocês sabem como é, férias são complicadas...

**Dei: **Dando uma de Shikamaru é?

**Moon: **Ah, lá vem você me encher!

**Dei: **Senti saudades, un!

**Moon: **Eu também!

**Dei & Moon: -abraçados.**

**coisinhass da fanfic:**

**-beijando sasori- **= ação, emoção e etc!

: oi senpaaai!!! = fala

_"Eu amo o Sasori Danna" _= pensamento!

(hahaha) = eu que me meto! ^.^

**

* * *

****Cap.9 – Mais uma retardada... :D**

Enquanto Pein e Konan resolviam o problema do sacrifício o resto andava pelo parque a procura do pequeno Sasuke... Mas não contavam com um "pequeno" problema...

**Com o resto...**

**Ita: **Ai que saco! Porque eles tinham que seqüestrar o MEU otouto?

**Dei: **Porque eles te odeiam, un!

**Ita: -carinha de choro.**

**Moon: -olhar maligno para Dei.**

**Dei: **Não que eu concorde, un! ^.\)

**Moon: **Bom mesmo!

**Taki: **Porque eu sinto que estou esquecendo alguma coisa?

**Kakuzo: **Porque você tem uma péssima memória?

**Taki: **Não tenho não!

**Sasori: **Há! E eu uso calcinha!

**Pessoas: **O.O O/.\O O.\)

**Dei: **Eu não sabia disso danna, un! O.\)

**Moon & Taki: **Nem nózes! (affeee que lixoo ^.^)

**Kakuzo: **Sasori meu amigo, não use sarcasmo com idiotas!

**Sasori: **Affee! Mas toda a hora é assim! Eu não falo mais com vocês! **–faz bico de birra.**

**Dei: **Tadinho do danna, un!

**Ita: **Deixa ele Dei! Daqui a pouco ele volta a falar com a gente! ^/.\^

**Taki: **Oh que fofo! **–aperta a bochecha do Itachi e do Deidara- **Eles são yaois! ^.^

**Dei & Ita: -vermelhos- **Não somos não!

**Sasori: -emburra.**

**Kakuzo: **IIIHHH! O Pinóquio ficou bravinho...

**Moon: -cantando- **"Mas eu me mordo de ciúúúúúúúuuumes!"

**Dei: **É verdade danna? Un?

**Sasori: **NÃO!

**Dei: -começa a chorar- **O danna não me ama! T.\)

**Ita: -abraça Dei- **Calma Dei! Ele só tem vergonha de admitir!

**Taki & Moon: **Kawaai! **–olhinhos brilhando.**

**Kakuzo: -vomita- **Que nojo!

**Pessoa misteriosa: -brota- **Você acha que pode me sacanear Monkiro Dakero?

**Moon: **Ai não!

**Pessoa Misteriosa: **E você esta de cúmplice Takami Misaki?

**Taki: **Na... Não!

**Akas: -cara de pânico- **Mais uma não!

**Moon: **Calma Carollzinha-chan, respira...

**Taki: **Que tal uma yoga?

**Cah: **Eu TÔ calma! **–bufando.**

**Ita: **É melhor a gente fugir daqui né?

**Dei: **Vamos nessa, un! (dando uma de Kell do "Kenal e Kell")

**Dei & Ita: -saem de fininho pra dentro de uma "Hopi-loja".**

**Kakuzo: **Eu vou contar minha grana lá no... Ahm... Banheiro! **–sai.**

**Cah: **Eu vou MATAR vocês!

**Taki: **Pera aí!

**Cah: **Que quié?

**Taki: -colocando Sasori na frente- **Aqui está o macho alfa!

**Moon: **Taki-chan não brisa!

**Taki: **Hehehe!

**Sasori: -medo.**

**Cah: -muda personalidade do nada- **Uou! **–agarra Sasori.**

**Sasori: -agarrado.**

**Moon & Taki: **Uhull!

**Cah: -desagarrando **(?) **Sasori- **Oi amigaas!

**Moon: **Oi Carollzinha-chaaaaaan!! Gosto do ruivo?

**Cah: **AMEI! **–babando.**

**Taki: **Que bom! Ei, cadê os nossos?

**Moon: **É mesmo! Vamos atrás deles!

**Com Pein e seu povo...**

**Pein: **Hidan, você é um ignóbel! Eu disse pra vocês não aprontarem e você tenta oferecer um garoto em sacrifício no MEIO do parque?

**Hidan: **PQP chefinho! Eu não posso fazer nada nessa poxxx de organização!

**Pein: **Olha a boca caraxxx!

**Konan: **Affe... E você Kisame não fez NADA?

**Kisame: **Não tinha nada pra fazer, então eu vim junto!

**Pein: **Ah claro! Mancham o nome da Akatsuki pra matar o tédio!

**Hidan: **Não exagera!

**Pein: **CALADO!

**Sasuke: **Konan-chan eu quero o meu nii-chan!

**Konan: **Calma Sasuke-chan nós vamos encontrá-lo!

**Tobi: -brota do nada- **Tobi saber onde Ita-san estar! ^.x

**Kisame: **Nooooo! O tobi esta aqui!

**Sasuke: **Sério?

**Tobi: **Mas é claro! Vem com Tobi que Tobi mostrar o caminho! **–pega na mão de Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: -indo com Tobi.**

**Pein: **O Tobi é estranho...

**Konan: **Concordo...

**Hidan: **Bem chefia, então eu já vou indo...

**Kisame: **E eu também...

**Pein: **Pó parando aí! Vocês vem comigo, vamos achar os outros energúmenos e vamos vazar!

**Hidan: **Ah, vai se fuxxx!

**Konan: -dá soco no Hidan- **Não fala assim com o meu Pein-kun! **–olhar maligno.**

**Hidan: -medo- **Ha... Hai!

**Pein: -beija Konan- **Obrigado Konanzinha!

**Kisame: -de vela- **Minha mão ta queimando!

**Pein & Konan: -olhar maligno para Kisame.**

**Com Itachi e Deidara...**

**Dei: **Será que nós escapamos daquelas doidas, un? Ç.\)

**Ita: **Sei lá... OOOHHH! Vamos na montanha russa do luping? (é assim que escreve?)

**Dei: **Hai!

***na montanha russa***

**Dei: -pondo o cinto- **Essa é Mara, un! ^.\)

**Ita: **Verdade, mas... SASORI?

**Sasori: -no banquinho da frente com Carollzinha- **Oi!

**Cah: **Oieee!!! **–cara de baka.**

**Moon: -atrás de Deidara e Itachi **(no carrinho) **– **Oi moreno lindo! (lê-se: Itachi)

**Taki: -junto com Moon- **Oi meu loirinho kawai!

**Moon: **Taki... Que brisa!

**Taki: **Sua feia! (hahahhaaaa bem você Gui!)(Gui = Ingrid = Taki)

**Ita & Dei: **NOOOO!!! T/.\T T.\)

**Montanha Russa: -começa, dá um luping, sobe, da o luping do avesso, sobe e termina **(sim, é só isso mesmo!)

**Moon & Taki: -saem.**

**Sasori & Carollzinha: -saem.**

**Dei & Ita: -saem.**

**Dei: **Como vocês nos acharam, un?

**Taki: **O seu perfume da capricho!

**Dei: **Ai eu AMO capricho!

**Sasori: **Gay...

**Dei: **Mas danna, você me pede emprestado sempre!

**Ita: **Hahaha, quem é o gay agora?

**Cah: -bufando- **NÃO FALA MAL DO MEU RUIVINHO GOSTOSO!

**Ita: -medo.**

**Moon: -fofoca com Ita- **Calma, ela é bi-personalidade... Não fala mal do Sasori perto dela OK?

**Ita: -faz sim com a cabeça.**

**Cah: **Quem quer ir no elevador? ^.^

**Sasori: **Eu tenho medo...

**Taki: **me too!

**Dei: **É legal, un?

**Cah: **Claro que é Dei-chan, você vai amar!

**Ita: **Verdade eu já fui!

**Moon: **Eu também! É mara!

**Cah: **Né? Quantas vezes você foi Ita-kun?

**Ita: -pensando- **Ahm... Uma 20 vezes!

**Moon: **Eu fui 21 vezes!

**Cah: **Eu fui 40!

**Moon & Ita: -capotam.**

**Cah: -sorriso colgate.**

**Taki: **Vocês são doidas isso sim!

**Sasori: **Concordo...

**Dei: -abraça Sasori- **Ah danna eu te protejo, un! ^.\)

**Cah, Taki & Moon: **Ooohhh, YAOII!!

**Ita: **Você também é yaoica Carollzinha-chan?

**Cah: **Yup!

**Moon: **Beem, Cah, se você não se importa, a Taki-chan vai ficar com o seu danna enquanto nóis vai (protugueis certin né?) no brinquedo ok?

**Cah: **Ta...

**Sasori: -engole seco.**

**Dei: **Então vamos, un!

**Todos: -indo para o elevador.**

**Com Tobi e Sasuke...**

**Tobi: **Tobi gostar muito do Hopi Hari, e você?

**Sasuke: **Eu gosto MUITO daqui, é o único lugar onde eu não odeio meu nii-chan!

**Tobi: **Isso ser bom! Aqui no Hopi Hari os senpais se amam!

**Sasuke: **YAAAOIIIII!! NOOOO!!

**Tobi: **Sasuke não gostar de Yaoi? Ô.x

**Sasuke: **Eu ODEIO! Lá na Orochilândia é impossível dormir por causa dos barulhos (lê-se: gemidos) que vêem do quarto do Tio Orochi e do Kabutinho!

**Tobi: -surpreso- **Ohh, você não querer morar na Akastuki?

**Sasuke: **Iie... Tem yaoi lá também!

**Tobi: **Verdade... Mas o líder proibir qualquer tipo de emoções... É escondido...

**Sasuke: **São assumidos os yaois?

**Tobi: **Iie, mas Tobi desconfiar um bocado!

**Sasuke: **Meu nii-chan não é né?

**Tobi: **Tobi não saber... Ele ser muito quieto...

**Sasuke: **É ele sempre foi assim...

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi ouvir Ita-san chorar por diversas noites... **–percebeu que falou de mais.**

**Sasuke: **Chorar? Meu nii-chan NUNCA chora!

**Tobi: **Arm... É, tobi se enganar! Gomem! ^.x

**Sasuke: -desconfiado- **Vamos logo Tobi, onde eles estão?

**Tobi: **Bem... Pelo cheiro do perfume da capricho do senpai eu diria que eles estão indo em direção ao Elevador!

**Sasuke: -medo.**

**Tobi: **Que foi? Tobi ter um bom faro! (parece cachorro... xD)

**Sasuke: -mais medo ainda.**

* * *

**Zizi-chan: **Ahh tá chata nada! É, eu sei que a Fic tá acabando, mas se ela ficar muito grande eu vou acabar repetindo um monte de situações e vai acabar ficando chata...

**Uchiha Yukida Sayuki: **Então, eu vo me atrapalhar toda se eu por mais uma pessoa na fic, mas essa não vai ser a unica fic que eu vou fazer, pretendo fazer uma com o Wet'n'Wild que é um parque aquático! Nessa eu te coloco certeza!

**Lala-Hyuuga: **Mas é claro que eu vou continuar! Enquanto tiver agua no mundo eu escrevo fics!

**Carollzinha-chan**: E aqui está vocêee!!! Sério eu me mordia de rir com você na Fic, espero que você goste, senão eu mudo a personagem fica sussaaa! Ah, minha amiga veio em casa e viu sua reviw dizendo que você casou com o dougie do McFly, ela é doente por eles, disse que ia te matar! O.O (ela falou zuando tá?!)

**Nata T'su**: O começo eu fiz no meio de uma aula de História... Ou de Matemática não lembro... Hahaha

**anaXmaliaXD**: Hahahahaa, como eu já disse, eu penso nas fics enquanto eu tomo banho, e ai eu vi a agua e pensei... O Kisame curte agua né? Que tal ele pular no rio? NÃO muito poco, melhor se ele estiver nú!  
E ai saiu o que deu! Dos bebados eu deitei no chão de rir, eu tenho uma imagem deles bebados, ela que me inspirou!

Okaay gente hoje foi isso, mas semana que vem eu venho com mais... Vou pro Guarujáa!!

**Mão direita do Dei: -dá beijinho em todas.**

**Dei**: Quem te autorizou a fazer isso?

**Moon: **Eu mesma e aí?

Hahahaaa, até o próximo Cap!

bjs

Ja ne!


	10. O segredo de Itachi e o irmão da Taki

Hayaa povoo, finalmente a minha criatividade voltou! Nesse Cap. as meninas retardadas desaparecem, mas elas voltam no final eu juro! Nesse Cap. nós temos a participação do irmão da Gui (Taki) o Léo (Wammy)!

**Dei: **Você sabe que tem encrenca né?

**Moon: **Sim eu sei, mas eu acho que o léo vai gostar.

**Dei: **Você não acha injusto todos saberem os nomes deles e ninguem saber o seu, un?

**Moon: **Verdade, meu nome é Priscila, mas me chamem de Pri ou Prika, tanto faz... Ou Moon!

**Dei: **Você não presta, un!

**Moon: **Nem você!

* * *

**Cap.10 – O segredo de Itachi...**

Nossos Akas estavam mais ferrados do que cego em tiroteio...

Apesar de Pein estar doido pra ir pra casa, mais aventuras os aguardava.

**Povo do elevador...**

**Dei: **Sabem no que eu tava pensando?

**Kakuzo: **Meldeuz, você pensa?

**Sasori & Taki: -olhar maligno para Kakuzo.**

**Moon & Cah: **YAOOOI! \o/

**Tio Orochi: -brota descabelado- **Alguém aqui disse yaoi?

**Dei: **Affe, o que você quer, un?

**Tio Orochi: **Aiin Dei-chan, não seja malvado! Eu vim aqui ver os meus amiguxos!

**Ita: **Amiguxos? ¬/.\¬'

**Kakuzo: **Verdade Itachi, ele esqueceu que você é a amiguxa dele!

**Moon: -olhar maligno.**

**Kakuzo: -se borrando.**

**Tio Orochi: **Ora ora, vejamos o que temos aqui...

**Moon, Cah & Taki: -medo.**

**Tio Orochi: **Três garotinhas kawais!

**Cah: **SEU PEDÓFELO DE MERDA! **–chuta "partes" do Orochimaru.**

**Tio Orochi: **Aiiin! **–desmaia.**

**Taki: **Carollzinha-chan você é minha ídola!

**Moon: **Minha também!

**Ita: **Na verdade ele não ia fazer nada á vocês...

**Kakuzo: **Ele poderia fazer com a gente, isso sim...

**Moon: **Por que com vocês?

**Sasori: **É que...

**Dei: **Ele só pega homens, un! u.\)

**Cah: **Pedófelo yaoi?

**Kakuzo: **Yup.

**Moon: **Isso é...

**Taki: **DEMAIS!

**Resto: -capota.**

**Dei: **É Taki-chan, mas você é mulher, ele não faria nada pra você!

**Taki: **Ele me chamou de Taki-chan! **–agarra Deidara.**

**Sasori: -vermelho- **Vamos logo pro brinquedo...

**Cah: **Não precisa ter ciúmes não! **–agarra Sasori.**

**Moon: -olhinhos brilhando pra Itachi.**

**Ita: **Nem vem...

**Moon: -carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Ita: **Não.

**Moon: -carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Ita: **Não.

**Moon: -carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Ita: **Maldito seja o que criou essa carinha! **–beija Moon.**

**Kakuzo: -de candelabro- ***coof coof*

**Tio Orochi: -acorda- **Vamos também Kakuzinho?

**Kakuzo: **Cai fora! PAREM DE SE AGARRAR!

**Povo: -param de se agarrar.**

**Dei: **Vocês são do mal, un!

**Sasori: -com ciúmes- **Verdade...

**Taki: **Ai que fofo, ele ta com ciúmes!

**Cah: **Nossos amores se amam!

**Tio Orochi: **Yaoi é lindo!

**Moon: **Concordo plenamente!

**Kakuzo: **Depois dessa **–rindo cachoeiras- **o Sasori vai querer passar a noite com o Deidara...

**Saso & Dei: -vermelhos.**

**Ita: **Não podem, sexo sem camisinha é perigoso!

**Pessoa: **Então os seus problemas estão resolvidos!

**Dei: **Quem é você, un?

**Taki: -berra- **Wammy-niichan, o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Wammy: **Oi Taki-niichan, estou vendendo camisinhas!

**Taki: **E onde você conseguiu isso?

**Wammy: **Na Orochilândia claro!

**Sasori: **Mas o que você tava fazendo lá?

**Tio Orochi: **O que ele tava fazendo eu não sei, mas sei direitinho o que ele vai fazer! °¬°

**Wammy: -medo.**

**Tio Orochi: -pegando Wammy no colo- **Astá La vista baby! (escreve Assis?)

**Taki: **Nooooooo!

**Cah: **Já pode parar de fingir que se importa!

**Taki: **Que bom!

**Ita: **Nossa, que ótima irmã!

**Kakuzo: **Você não pode falar muita coisa dela!

**Ita: -deprime num canto- **T/.\T

**Dei: **Tadinho!

**Cah, Taki & Moon: **Yaoooi!

**Sasori: **Pó para com a palhaçada!

**Kakuzo: **Vix, a bixa estressou!

**Dei: **Que foi Danna, un?

**Sasori: -vermelho- **Bem eu... Ahm...

**Ita: **Deixa quieto Dei. É só ciúmes.

**Cah: **O amor é lindo!

**Moon: **Carollzinha-chan não brisa!

**Cah: **Mallz! =P

**Taki: **Gente cadê os caras?

**Moon: **Vixi sumiram!

**Cah: **Vou ANIQUILAR eles!

**Taki: **Calma Carollzinha-chan, a gente acha eles!

**Moon: **Verdade, vamos meninas!

**Com Tobi e Sasuke...**

**Tobi: **Sasuke-chan gostar de brinquedos?

**Sasuke: **Hai, quando eu era pequeno eu tinha toda a coleção dos cavaleiros do zodíaco!

**Tobi: **Tobi também!

**Sasuke: **Se eu te contar um segredo você não conta pra ninguém?

**Tobi: **Tobi prometer!

**Sasuke: **O Itachi tem medo da música do Barney! (sim, vocês podem me processar por isso mas eu roubei isso de uma fic!).

**Tobi: **ahsuahsh, mas ser tão linda!

**Sasuke: **Eu também acho! ^.^

**Tobi: **Olha! Não são os senpais correndo ali?

**Sasuke: **Verdade, NIICHAAN!

**Ita: -sai correndo em direção ao Sasuke- **IRMÃOZINHO!

**Itachi & Sasuke: -abraçados.**

**Tobi: **Senpaaaaiii!! **–abraça Deidara.**

**Dei: **Ahm... Oi tobi! ^.\)

**Tobi: **Deidara senpai estar tão feliz, porque?

**Dei: **Estou feliz de te ver, un!

**Sasori: **Há, e eu molho a cama!

**Kakuzo: **Nossa, nem o Tobi faz isso...

**Ita: **Mas o Sasuke faz!

**Sasuke: **Eeii!

**Ita: **Foi mal, esqueci!

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem, eu sem querer contei um segredo seu também!

**Kakuzo: **Qual segredo?

**Sasuke: **Som na caixa Tobi!

**Tobi: -cantando- **Amo você, você me ama!

Somos uma família feliz,

Com um forte abraço e um beijo te direi,

Meu carinho é pra... Vo... Ce!!!

**Ita: **Noo! **–abaixa e começa a chorar e tremer.**

**Kakuzo: **ahsiuashisah

**Sasori: **Hahahaham to sem ar!

**Dei: **HAHA, UN, HAHA, UN!

**Ita: **Até tu Dei!

**Dei: **Mas isso é hilário, un!

**Sasuke: **Gomem niichan!

**Ita: **Tudo bem! ^/.\^

**Sasori: **Ainda não me acostumei com o Itachi desse jeito.

**Kakuzo: **Nem eu...

**Tobi: **Tobi preferir ele assim!

**Sasuke: **Eu também, mas porque vocês estavam correndo?

**Ita: **A gente tava fugindo de umas doidas.

**Dei: **Barangas, un.

**Sasori: **Yaoístas.

**Kakuzo: **Que davam medo. (Diz aí, eles nos amam né?)

**Voz do céu: **Barangas não!

**Dei: **Bem elas até que eram bonitinhas!

**Voz do céu: **Melhor assim! **–some.**

**Sasori: **O que foi isso?

**Tobi: **Tobi achar que foi uma "Voz do céu".

**Kakuzo: **Não me diga!

**Dei: **Concordo com o Tobi, un!

**Ita: **Dei... Tinha que ser loiro mesmo! ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke: **Mas... **–tem a boca coberta.**

**Ita: **Não me envergonhe Sasuke-chan.

**Tobi: **Tobi achar que estar esquecendo de alguma coisa...

**Sasori: **Novas!

**Com Pein...**

**Pein: **Será que o Tobi já achou os ignóbeis?

**Hidan: **Do jeito que aquele FDP é ele deve ter esquecido...

**Kisame: **Já deve ter encontrado eles, ele tem um bom faro!

**Pein: **Ai que ódio! **–aura maligna.**

**Konan: **Calma Pein-kun. **–dá um selinho.**

**Pein: **Aii Konanzinha, só você pra acalmar o meu dia!

**Hidan: **"Konanzinha"? Que poxxx é essa?!

**Pein: **Ora seu...

**Kisame: **Calma chefinho, você sabe que o Hidan tem um distúrbio mental né?

**Pein: **Verdade...

**Hidan: **Seus FDPs vão se fuxxx!

**Pein: **Se você não calar essa poxxx de boca agora!

**Konan: **Meu amor é só você ignorá-lo ok?

**Pein: **Ta, vou tentar... Não prometo nada!

**Kisame: **É ruim eim? Esse raper aí é imortal!

**Hidan: **Háa fica de boa aí Ariel! (ahsiuhaiuhsa de Nemo pra Ariel!)

**Konan: **CALADOS SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!

**Pein: **Heey aquele não é o Orochimaru com um garoto no colo?

**Konan: **Verdade...

**Hidan: -berra- **Ei você!

**Tio Orochi: **Sim?

**Hidan: **Deixa essa criança em paz!

**Tio Orochi: **Tudo bem **–sorriso pevertido- **já fiz o que tinha de fazer com ele. **–poem Wammy no chão e foge.**

**Kisame: **Heey pequeno você está bem?

**Wammy: **Pro seu governo o meu nome é Wammy, e como eu poderia estar bem se eu acabei de ser estuprado?

**Hidan: **Hahaha, Mó dó!

**Wammy: **Se bem que era enorme... Ahm, deixa quieto!

**Konan: **É bom mesmo... Vai Wammy siga o seu caminho e seja feliz!

**Wammy: **Okay! **–saindo saltitando.**

**

* * *

**

Bem espero que vocês tenham gostado do Cap.

Sim Léo, com isso a guerra fica declarada eu quero ver você tentar me ofender em alguma das suas fics meu querido, isso é técnicamente impossível de acontecer... Muahahahahhaa!

**Carollzinha-chan: **Sim, o Cap foi fod* mesmo, sabe não me mata, mas a fic tá chegando no fim! Sim foi bom em quanto durou, mas tudo tem um fim... Ah mas eu vou fazer outras fics e você vai estar em váarias delas, prometoo!! bjãao!

**Zizi-chan: **Magina você nunca foi chata! Então, eu demorei pra escrever os outros caps porque a água do meu chuveiro tava acabando... xD

**Pinkuiro: **Ah Ingrid você sabe que eu nunca te troquei... Bom na verdade troquei sim mas você não se importa não é mesmo? ahsiuhahsasau, sim Ingrid eu NÃO sou yuri, entendo o que você quis dizer... ¬¬'  
AHHH, avisa o seu irmão, se você ler antes que ele claro, que a guerra dos 1000 anos está declarada, e que enquanto eu viver ele será zuado em todas as minhas fics, principalmente com o Orochimaru! bjsmil!

Foi isso povo, entãao atée o Próoximo cap.!

deixem reviws por favor, eu entro em depre se não ouvir a opinião dos outros, tá exagerei mas nãao importa!

ja, ne!


	11. Noite do terror! MUAHAHAHA

AII gentyy desculpaa a demoraa táa, é que tava ocupadiinha..

**Dei: **Tava fazendo uma fic pro seu novo preferidinho né?

**Moon: **Oxee, que foi Dei ta com ciúminhos é?

**Dei: -vermelho- **Eu com ciumes imagina...

**Moon: **Ahaha, é que dia 24 é o niver do Albino! (Near de Death Note)

**Dei: **Tá, vamos a fic!

* * *

**Cap.11 – Noite de terror.**

Nossos akas estavam se divertindo enquanto fugiam de umas meninas estranhas. (No fundo eles nos amam!) Mas não perceberam que já tinha anoitecido, e era um dia de noite de terror*.

**Tobi: **Por que todas as pessoas estão assustadas?

**Dei: **Nunca pensei que eu iria dizer isso, mas é uma boa pergunta, un!

**Sasori: **Será que é por causa de nós?

**Ita: -risada maníaca- **Claro que não seus tolos... É...

**Dei: **É o que, un?

**Tobi: **Tobi querer saber!! ^.x

**Ita: -ri que nem um maníaco **(a La kira) **e começa a babar. **

**Sasori: **Itachi você está bem?

**Ita: **Muahahahahaha ò/¬\ó

**Dei: **Melhor chamar uma ambulância, un!

**Tobi: **Tobi chamar!

**Sasuke: **Calma gente... É o efeito da...

**Sasori: **PARA DE FAZER SUSPENSE E FALA LOGO POXXX!

**Dei: **Danna? Você ta bem?!

**Sasori: **SE FALAREM LOGO EU VOU FICAR!

**Tobi: **Tobi também quer saber, fala por favor Sasuke-chan!

**Sasuke: **Bem, é que hoje tem "noite do terror" **–acende uma lanterna na cara.**

**Ita: -sai correndo que nem um louco- **AÊEEE, QUE O TERROR COMEÇE!

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi ter medo! X.x'

**Dei: **Bem eu não tenho... Un! **–agarra braço de Sasori.**

**Sasori: **Nem eu... **–agarra Braço de Deidara. **(É o amor genty!)

**Sasuke: **YAOOOII!! NOOOO!!

**Ita: -volta ao normal- **Nii-chan não, não diga isso alto... Vai atrair as...

**Tobi & Sasuke: **Vai atrair que? ô.ô ô.x

**Ita, Saso & Dei: **As malucas! **–som de "un" ao fundo.**

**Sasuke: -engole seco- **Ta bom eu paro!

**Tobi: **Tobi também! ^.x

**Ita: **Então vamos nessa, temos um brinquedo a brincar!

**Dei: **A gente vai mesmo no elevador, un?

**Sasori: **Se quiserem podem ir, eu vou ficar!

**Sasuke: **Certeza?

**Sasori: **Claro, eu não tenho medo de monstros estúpidos! (lembrando que ele ainda ta agarra no braço do Dei! Ahiuahs xD)

**Mostro estúpido: -chega no ouvido de Sasori- **BÚ!

**Sasori: **AAHHHHH!! **–Sai correndo chorando arrastando o Dei junto.**

**Uchihas: **AHSIUHASIHSAIUHSAI, você NÃO tem medo mesmo né?!

**Tobi: **Haha, Sasori-senpai ser medroso! ^.x

**Sasori: -chorando- **Va... Vamos sair daqui!

**Dei: **Calma Danna **–abraça- **eu te protejo.

**Sasuke: **Serio, você são yaoicos mesmo...

**Tobi: **Tobi achar kawai!

**Ita: **É os dois combinam, bem, vambora galera... ^/.\^

_**Ninguem notou a falta do Kakuzo xP**_

**Com Pein e o povo...**

**Pein: **Bom, já que o Wammy já foi, que tal diversão Konanzinha?

**Konan: **Pein-kun, temos que achar os inútei...

**Hidan & Kisame: **Heey!

**Kakuzo: -brota- **E ai galera, beleza?

**Hidan: **Kakuzo meu FDP preferido! Se foxxx meu chapa! **–abraça.**

**Pein: **Que palhaçada é essa?! Já disse: SEM YAOI NA MINHA ORGANIZAÇÃO!

**Hidan: **O chefinho CALA ESSA POXXX DE BOCA CARAXXX!

**Kisame: **Hidan, é melhor você se controlar!

**Pein: -surtando- **Seu... **–virando Super Sayadin- **AHHHHH!!

**Kakuzo: **Mano que medo!

**Hidan: -se borrando- **Dês... Desculpa chefinho!

**Pein: **Ka... Me... Há... Me...

**Konan: **Pein-kun! PARAAA MEU AMOORZINN!

**Pein: -volta a si- **Ah, o que foi Konanzinha?

**Todos: -gota.**

**Konan: **Pein-kun, o que é isso atrás de você?

**Pein: -vira pra trás- **AAAAHHHHH MONSTROOO!! **–corre.**

**Kisame: **Isso porque ele é o líder... ¬¬'

**Hidan: **PQP, nem eu... AAAAAHHHH!! **–corre.**

**Kakuzo & Kisame: **AAAAAHHHHH! **–correm também.**

**Konan: **Parece que eu sou a única que tem sanidade por aqui! ¬¬'

**Pein: -berra lá dos cafundoves **(?)** – **KONANZINHA VEM CÁ!

**Konan: -suspira e vai- **To indo meu amor....

**Com o povão...**

**Ita: -sentando no elevador- **Nossa, faz mó tempo que eu não venho aqui!

**Dei: -sentando do lado dele- **Dá medo, un?

**Sasuke: -sentado do lado do Dei- **Nem um pouco! ^.^

**Ita: **TOBI, VOCÊ NÃO VEM?

**Tobi: **Sasori-senpai quer ir no banheiro com Tobi!

**Dei: -ciuminho- **TOBI, EU TE PROIBO!

**Sasuke: **YAOOOII!!! NOOOO!!

**Ita: **Quietinho Sasuke!

**Sasori: -berra- **MAS DEI EU PRECISO IR NO BANHEIRO!

**Dei: -berrando- **VAI SOZINHO!

**Sasori: -começa a chorar- **MAS DEI, EU TENHO... medo...

**Dei: **AHHH, ENTÃO VAI DANNA, UN!

**Sasuke: **Realmente, as pessoas mudam no Hopi Hari!

**Ita: **Você nem imagina quanto! ^/.\^

***Pessoa loira senta do lado deles***

**Dei: **Pera aí... Aquela ali não é a Madonna?!

**Sasuke: -olha pro lado- **MADONNAAA!!

**Pessoa: **Mano, eu nem pareço tanto assim com a Madonna!

**Ita: **Cara, você parece sim! Peraí, você é homem?!

**Pessoa: **Dãa, claro que eu sou! **–come um chocolate.**

**Dei: **Eu te entendo, também me confundem com uma mulher, un... ^.\)

**Sasuke: **Se você não é a Madonna, qual é seu nome?

**Pessoa: **Mello!

**Ita: **Mello... Ah cara, tu num é o namorado do Near?!

**Mello: -vermelho- **É... Pois é...

**Ita: **Nossa, mó amigo meu!

**Mello: **PÓ TIRAR OS OLHOS, O ALBINO É MEU!

**Ita: -medo- **Ok...

**Sasuke: **Te lembra alguém?

**Ita: -olha pra Dei- **Nem um pouco...

**Dei: **Quem?! Ô.\)'

**Elevador: -sobe.**

**Dei: **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Mello: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Sasuke: **Realmente... são iguaiszinhos!

**Ita: **E ai galera, que tal gritarem só na decida?

**Mello & Dei: **Ok... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Ita & Sasuke: -gota.**

**Elevador: -para.**

**Elevador: -estrala.**

**Elevador: -desce.**

**Akas & Mello: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (o Sasuke também claro/!)

***Lá embaixo***

**Sasori: **Heey Tobi...

**Tobi: **Sim?

**Sasori: **Quem é aquela loira do lado do Deidara?

**Tobi: **Tobi não saber!

**Sasori: -berra- **DEIDARA, QUEM É ESSA LOIRA BISCATE DO SEU LADO??

**Dei: **É UM HOMEM!

**Mello: **EU SOU UM HOMEM POXXX! **–levanta e vai embora.**

**Ita: **Hahaha, gostou Dei?

**Dei: **MANOW é muito legal!

**Sasuke: **Verdade, olha é o tio Orochi... Tenho que ir... **–chora.**

**Ita: -abraça- **Tchau Nii-chan!

**Sasuke: -vai sem querer- **Tchau... ToT

**Dei: **Que pena... Seu irmão era legal, un!

**Ita: **Agora ele vai me odiar pra sempre...

**Sasori: -abraça- **Ai Deidara, pensei que era uma mulher e...

**Dei: -do lado dele- **Mas Danna, eu to aqui!

**Sasori: -olha pra frente- **AAAAHHHHH, MONSTROOOO!!

**Dei: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Ita: **aaahhhh... **–triste.**

**Tobi: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

***correm até um restaurante***

**Ita: -esbarra em alguém- **Me desc... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

**Dei: **Que foi I... AAAAAHHHH!!

**Moon: **E ai garotos, sentiram nossa falta?

**Tobi: **Oi genty!

**Taki: **Oi Tobii!

**Ita: **Cadê a outra?

**Moon: -aponta- **Ta La beijando o Sasori...

**Dei: **NOOOOOOO!

**Taki: **Deeeideei-chaan!! **–beija.**

**Moon: **Ita DEUSGREGO! **–beija.**

**Tobi: -MUITO MEDO MESMO!**

**Cah: -brota- **Oi meu povo!

**Povo: -já desagarrados- **OI CAH!

**Sasori: **Carollzinha-chan... Você não tem medo desses monstros?

**Cah: **Eu tenho... E muito!

**Moon: ***coof coof*

**Dei: **Mas o Danna também tem, un!

**Ita: **Eu to de testemunha!

**Tobi: **Tobi ver também!

**Taki: **Tudo bem gente, a Carollzinha-chan protege vocês!

**Cah: **Aii Taki-chan, você confia em mim?

**Taki: **Haai!

**Cah: **E você Moon-chan?

**Moon: **Certeza!

**Monstro: **Ai que comovente!

**Akas: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Taki & Moon: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

**Cah: -vê Mello passando- **Olha tio, a Madonna!

**Monstro: **Cadê?

**Cah: **BEM ALII! **–chuta bunda do Monstro.**

**Mostro: -cai de cara.**

**Cah: -foge- **Muahahahahaha!

**Pessoas: -medo-**

**

* * *

**

É isso gentee, sóo pra explicar, NOITE DO TERROR, é uma noite em que umas pessoas vestidas de monstro ficam te assustando, tem no Hopi Hari e no Playcenter também, é MARA *---*

Aah, o cara chamado Mello, é de um anime chamado Death Note , mas eu acho que a maioria das pessoas conhecem , é que eu tipo , só MUITO viciada por Naruto e por Death Note ... São meus vícios!

** : **Ahahahaa, é moor você bateu no Orochimaru! Meus parabéens!! nesse Cap a gente retorna, fica tranquila, maaaas INFELIZMENTE o prox cap é o ultimo... Tristeza née? Mas depois nóois vamos no Wet'n'Wild! AAHH , não faço a MENOR idéia de onde surgiu essa voz do céu , provavelmente alguem que nos ama! ahahaaa, atée beeijioss!

**Zizi-chan: **Ahauhauha, née , os Uchihas um dia vãao dominar um mundo!  
Verdade , é uma pena mesmo que tá acabando , o Prox é o ultimo maas tinha que ser, porque depois ia ficar repetitiva e não ia ficar legal... Mas eu prometo que vou fazer OUTRAS FICS MARAS! ahsiuhsaiuhsa, claro migaa pode me chamar assim! beeeijos!

Ahh Povoo , entãao fooi isso , no prox. Cap tudo acaba , mas o garoto Wammy retorna , e vamos ter a participação especial , do nosso QUERIDO e esquecido Zetsu , mas só no final claro! ahsiuhsiuhas

ja ne!


	12. O adeus TT

Geeenthyy!!! OMG eu não acredito que eu FINALMENTE terminei essa fic!

EU AMEEI FAZER ISSO! Uma das minhas favoritaas!

**Dei: **É que agora você tem outro favorito né, un?

**Moon: **Qualé, tá com ciúmes é?

**Dei: **E se eu estiver, un?

**Moon: **ANNN! Você sabe que eu te amo né?

**Dei: **Unm...

Okaaaayy agoraa vamoos à fic!

* * *

**Cap.12 – O adeus... T.T**

Os akas estavam se borrando de medo dos monstros, por mais que não quisessem admitir...

**Com Moon, Taki e Cah.**

**Dei: **Você não tinha MEDO dos monstros, un?

**Cah: **Mas eu tenho... E MUITO! (hahaha, certeza que tem!)

**Sasori: **Haha, e eu sou virgem! **–sarcasmo. **(ou não sei lá... xD)

**Ita: **Verdade? Mas eu pensei que você e o Dei já tinham...

**Moon: **LEMOOON!!

**Taki: **Quem foi UKE?

**Sasori: **EU NUNCA FIZ NADA COM O DEIDARA!

**Dei: **Mas Danna, e sábado passado, un?

**Sasori: -vermelho.**

**Meninas: -hemorragia nasal.**

**Ita: **MELDEUS, eu não sabia... Ô/.\O

**Cah: **Coof Coof , bem ruivinho, se tu é virgem ou não eu não seu mas que tal a gente dar uma voltinha a sós em? **–olhar pervo.**

**Tobi: **Tobi gostaria de dar um passeio! ^.x

**Moon: **Tadinho, tão jovem e tão inocente!

**Taki: **Eu também não entendi!

**Cah & Moon: -capotam.**

**Ita: **Ahm , nossa já ta quase na hora de fechar o parque!

**Tobi: **Ahh, mas Tobi não querer ir embora... T.x

**Dei: **Nem eu, o Ita fica mó legal aqui! Un! ^.\)

**Ita: **^/.\^

**Cah: **YAOOOOII!! \o/

**Taki: **Como nossos meninos crescem rápido né? **–.**

**Moon: **Verdade, eu prefiro SASODEI, mas ta ok também...

**Sasori: -vermelho- **Mas EU quero ir embora! E rápido!

**Moon: -olhar pervo- **Por quem em? Quer levar o Dei pra cama o mais rápido possível é?

**Sasori: **Ma... Mas eu nã...

**Cah: -olhar maligno- **Pois fique sabendo que tem que pedir MINHA permissão antes!

**Taki: **E como é o MEU Dei-chan, MINHA permissão também!

**Ita: **Nossa Dei, você ta concorrido né?

**Dei: **Fazer o que né, un?

**Tobi: **Tobi lembrar o que estava esquecendo!

**Sasori: **JURA?

**Tobi: -não percebe o sarcasmo- **Aham! Pein-sama está esperando vocês pra irmos embora!

**Cah: -olhar assassino- **Você JURA?

**Tobi: -sem preceber- **YUP! Ele estava bem estressado!

**Dei: **Bom, já que é assim é melhor a gente ir indo né, un?

**Moon: **PERAÊ! Sem antes nós fazermos uma coisinha...

**Taki: **Tobi-chan, pega um sorvete pra mim? ^.^

**Tobi: **Haaai!! **–sai de perto.**

**Akas: -MUITO medo mesmo.**

**Cah: **Muahahahaha!

_Cena censurada pelo instituto da criança e do adolescente._ (Eles foram estuprados! HAHAHA)

**Com Pein e etc...**

**Konan: **Pein-kun tem alguém atrás de você...

**Pein: -olha pra trás- **Ahh! Quem é você?

**Garotinho: -começa a babar.**

**Hidan: **PQP, pirralho estranho!

**Kakuzo: **Acho que já vi ele antes...

**Kisame: **Mas onde?

**Konan: -pensa- **Já sei! Era ele que estava sendo estuprado pelo Tio Orochi!

**Kisame: **Verdade... Qual era o nome mesmo?

**Hidan: **WAMMY CACEXX!

**Pein: -medo- **Oi Wammy... Ahm, o que você quer?

**Wammy: -baba- **Eu quero o seu...

**Akas: -maliciam.**

**Pein: **Você quer o MEU?

**Wammy: **AHAAAM! °¬°

**Hidan: **Que pirralho tarado caraxxx!

**Kakuzo: **Aposto 10 que o chefinho não dá!

**Kisame: **Apostado!

**Konan: **PEIN, FALA PRA ELE QUE NÃO VAI DAR CERTO!

**Pein: **Bom então... Acho melhor não...

**Wammy: **Tudo bem, eu tenho uma caneta aqui!

**Pein: **Caneta? O que você quer?

**Wammy: **O seu...

**Akas: -suspense.**

**Wammy: **...

**Akas: **...

**Wammy: **...

**Hidan: **Fala logo poxxx!

**Wammy: **Ta... **–respira- **Eu quero o seu........................... AUTÓGRAFO!

**Akas: -capotam.**

**Pein: **Era só isso? Ô:Ô

**Wammy: -faz que sim com a cabeça.**

**Pein: **Okaay então. **–DÁ autógrafo.**

**Kisame: -olha pra Kakuzo- **Vai pagando baby!

**Kakuzo: **Merda **–paga.**

**Konan: **Ufaa, mas agora... CADÊ O ENERGUMENO DO TOBI?!

**Hidan: **Eu acho que você se fudexxx

**Kisame: **Por que?

**Kakuzo: **Porque o Tobi é um lerdo!

**Kisame: **Verdade...

**Pein: **Bem, por mais que seja verdade vamos ficar aqui e esperar.

**Todos: **Hai...

**Com os outros...**

**Ita: **Mano, elas pegaram pesado...

**Dei: **Verdade, un!

**Sasori: **Mas agora você é só MEU! **–olha pro Dei.**

**Dei: -vermelho.**

**Tobi: **Do que os senpais estão falando?

**Ita: **Nada Tobi, vocês tem que respeitar as crianças!

**Dei & Sasori: **Gomen! (acho que eles nem tão arrependidos!)

**Tobi: **OLHAA! NÃO É O PEIN-SAMA?

**Ita: **Verdade, vamos lá!

**Esses aí: -correm.**

**Pein: **Finalmente vocês chegaram!

**Konan: **POR QUE DEMORARAM??

**Voz: **Por que demoraram?

**Akas: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MONSTROOO! **–correm pro outro lado.**

**Monstro: -do outro lado- **BUUUU!

**Pein: **AAAAHH, CORRAM PARA O CARRO!

**Akas: -correm para o carro.**

**Hidan: **LIGA O CARRO CARAXXX!

**Ita: **Hahahaha.

**Kakuzo: **Ta rindo do que?

**Ita: **De vocês!

**Hidan: **A vai se fuxxx!

**Pein: **CALEM A BOCA POXXX!

**Tobi: **Tobi estar com medo!

**Dei: **Danna me protege, un! **–agarra braço de Sasori.**

**Sasori: -agarra braço de Deidara- **Calma Dei... AHHH VAMBORA!

**Monstro: -em cima do teto. **(P.S.= Ele já tão no carro)

**Konan: **PEEIN!

**Pein: -liga- **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Carro: -anda.**

**Kisame: **Ufaa, pensei que a gente ia morrer!

**No estacionamento...**

**Monstro: **Vocês acham que eles mereceram?

**Monstro 1: **Com certeza!

**Monstro 2: **Não seja tão malvada Carollzinha-chan!

**Cah: **Mas Taki-chan, eles nos deixaram!

**Moon: **Verdade, mas a gente conseguiu o que queríamos né?

**Taki: **Yupp!

**Cah: **Mas Moon-chan, você acha que foi maldade?

**Moon: **Nem um pouco!

**Taki: **Suas malvadas!

**Cah: **QUIETINHA TAKI-CHAN!

**Taki: -medo- **Ok, agora cadê o meu irmão?

**Moon: **Aaah deixa, deve estar na Orochilândia!

**Na sede da Akatsuki...**

**Pein: **Ufaa, finalmente! NUNCA MAIS eu vou no Hopi Hari!

**Ita: **Aaahh... Pufavoi! **–carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Pein: **Não!

**Ita: **Gente ajuda aí!

**Pessoas: -carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Pein: **...

**Pessoas: -carinha de cachorro sem dono.**

**Pein: **AAARGGG! EU AINDA MATO QUEM CRIOU ESSA CARINHA!

**Akas: **Uhuul!!

**Konan: **Mas, por que eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa?

**No Hopi Hari... **(FECHADO CLARO)

**Zetsu: mano você é um FDP! **Claro que não, você que é! Eu disse que eles não iam estar mais aqui?! **Eu já disse que eu te odeio? **Igualmente ^^

* * *

Ahhh gentee entãao foi isso!!! Eu vou sentir MUITAS saudades de zuar os MEUS AKAAAS!!!

MUAHAHAHAHA, mas não vai ficar por aqui não, eu vou fazer a Akatsuki no Wet'n'Wild em breve!

Agora as reviews...

**Pinkuiro: **Aii Guii que boom que você gostou, viu, avisa o se irmão que eu não fiz nada Yaoi com ele, por mais que a vontade bateu eu tinha prometido e trato é trato né? TE VEJO NO WET! hasushiasha'  
TE AMO SUA BAKA!

**Zizi: **Uchihas para presidentes! ^^7 Aii eu sei o que você sente, também to triste por caisa do final, mas como eu ja disse se fosse MUITO GRANDE ia ficar chata... Beem é isso Beeeijoos!

**Carollzinha: **Moor, ahaha eu também falo MUITO mesmo! Nossaa tenha orgulho de você PRINCIPALMENTE DEPOIS DESSE CAP.! Acaboou maas vou sentir saudadees.

Beeijoos. 8D


End file.
